Beauty and the Monster When Worlds Colide
by EarthAngelGirl30
Summary: Loki has been masquerading as Odin, but when a rune casting by the norns reveal that he's doomed if he doesn't redeem himself, he doesn't refuse a call for help when he hears it. But Belle is not a typical damsel in distress. She is strong willed and gentle natured. She alone has faith in him, which makes a bigger impression on him than he'd like. Will she be his saviour after all?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One; A Prayer For Help_**

Hurrying across the newly rebuilt Bifrost, Loki strode purposefully towards Heimdall's observatory.

He knew he was taking a serious risk, but he had no choice and he could only hope that Heimdall would not ask too many awkward questions.

"Your majesty..."

Heimdall greeted him with a bow.

"Open the Bifrost Heimdall, I have an important matter to attend to."

Loki instructed

As expected Heimdall looked at him curiously,

"My Lord, you are going alone?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes with frustration Loki replied,

"Yes Heimdall I do not require any assistance...this is a private matter"

Eyeing Loki with his amber coloured eyes, for a brief moment Loki feared Heimdall's suspicion. But he would not - could not...refuse orders from the King, not again.

Because although it was Loki who who stood before him now, it was Odin that he saw and Loki even spoke with Odin's voice.

Reluctantly Heimdall placed his two-handed sword into the security control panel, using it as a key to activate the opening of the gateway.

"Where to your Highness?"

He asked

Loki breathed a small sigh of relief, then replied,

"Avonlea"

Heimdall frowned,

"Your majesty, those lands are vast, mysterious and still unknown to us, with all due respect, you could be putting yourself in grave danger-"

"Just do it Heimdall, I'm well aware of the risks. But thank you for your concern."

Loki snapped, barely managing to contain his temper.

The truth was he was already painfully aware that taking an impromptu expedition into a realm that was yet to be explored by the Aesir, was far from sensible.

But he had no choice. There was a prophecy to fulfil.

In the depths of the enchanted forest, a beautiful young woman was on her knees, weeping beside the small camp fire she had made.

Usually her wits were sharp but in her solemn state she failed to notice the shaft of bright light that suddenly came from the sky.

Similarly, she failed to hear the soft footfalls approaching through the undergrowth due to the crackling embers of the fire.

Then all at once she felt uneasy, as though she was being watched. Her keen instincts were correct, as she looked up to see a tall dark figure between the trees.

Filled with panic, she quickly grabbed the sword she'd brought with her, and leapt to her feet.

"W-what do you want with me?"

She demanded, stammering nervously.

As the figure came closer she lifted the sword in trembling hands. It was a lot heavier than she'd expected it to be, and required both hands to hold it steady.

"Do not point your weapon at me woman!"

Loki's smooth voice cut through the cold night air, startling her further

"You requested help did you not?"

Still shaking, she lowered the tip of the sword slightly, but did not put it down.

"Who are you?"

She asked, as he stepped into the soft glow of the fire light... allowing her to see him clearly.

Her blue eyes widened as she gazed upon his handsome features and the elaborate clothing and horned helm he wore.

He looked so regal and otherworldly to her, she was awe struck.

"I am Loki...of Asgard"

He announced with a clear air of grandeur in his voice.

The girl gasped and clasped a shaking hand to her mouth, unable to believe that she was in the presence of a God...and this particular God.

"You...you are Loki?"

She muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, the one and only...now what is it you want with me wench? You called my name in prayer did you not?"

He spoke sharply as though impatient.

Nervously she nodded,

"Yes Sir...I was in despair, I called for the help of the Gods-"

"Gods?"

He interrupted her abruptly,

"You mean to say you prayed to several of us?"

"Well, yes Sir...firstly I prayed to Odin, then Thor...but I was desperate so I then prayed to you-"

"Desperate?!"

Loki cut her off again, clearly offended by her words,

"So you only called upon me in desperation? How dare you insult me, I am a God you insignificant creature and the ruler of Asgard!"

He could have kicked himself the moment the words left his mouth.

He noted the girl's startled response.

She had always been under the impression that Odin was the ruler of the realm eternal...perhaps things had changed since the stories she'd read had been written. If Loki really was now the King of Asgard, she had to think fast, and not displease him further.

Swallowing hard she fell to her knees before him, her eyes lowered in shame

"My Lord, please forgive me..I did not mean to cause offence, you mistake my meaning."

Staring down at the pitiful young being, Loki was suddenly reminded of the prophecy the Norns had warned him of...this was the reason he was here, he had to fulfil his task.

"The Allfather has entered the Odinsleep and Thor now dwells on Midgard..."

He explained, though he wasn't sure why he felt the need to supply an explanation.

"...so you have no choice, if you need my assistance it's me or nothing!"

Not daring to move from her kneeling position she looked up at him slowly and chanced a smile. If only he knew..

"My Lord I am deeply honoured...I only called upon you lastly as I thought you'd be least likely to respond"

She admitted truthfully.

These words hit a nerve with him but he kept his temper. No matter how much he disliked her presumption he knew she was right.

All Asgardian's had the ability to hear pleas which came from the heart, a custom known universally as 'Praying' but not all of the realms were acquainted with this practice.

"It's been a long time since I heard prayers..."

Loki admitted,

"And I've certainly never known of any anyone from here praying...you're usually such an independent and capable race, with your access to magic, and enchanted trinkets."

There was a slight mocking tone in his voice.

The girl shifted awkwardly, and reluctantly admitted,

"I don't possess any magical abilities sir, I was born and raised in the palace at Avonlea, and the only knowledge I have regarding magic, is what I've read about in books..."

She hesitated slightly and took a deep breath,

"That is also how I know of you and your kind..."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read about the Gods...there are many stories told about us, and very few are true. Now, why did you call upon me?"

Loki demanded, his curiosity growing.

The girl bit her lip nervously,

"My whole life I've read stories about distant lands, and dreamt of adventure. Yet my father keeps me here, and now I've come of age I'm expected to marry my fiancé. Gaston will never permit me to live my life, I'll be no more than a bird trapped in a cage for the rest of my life."

Loki surveyed her closely. To some extent he could relate to her situation, as he himself had spent time locked up. But the situations still differed entirely, which made him lack sympathy.

"You ought to be grateful, many would envy you being able to spend your life in such luxurious comfort.."

"Even a gilded cage, is still a cage none the less..."

She spoke sadly,

"...and it's an arranged marriage...I cannot be with someone I do not love. It would destroy me. All my life I've been completely selfless, but I need to follow my heart, and it's no longer here...please, can you help me my Lord?"

She stared up at him now, her large blue eyes searching his, pleadingly. He was forced to admit she was a pretty thing.

"And how do you propose I help you? Do you suggest I eliminate the problem by disposing of your betrothed?"

Her mouth fell open in shock, clearly horrified at the suggestion,

"Oh My God! No...I couldn't possibly allow that to happen-"

Her words trailed off as she noticed the crooked smile that had crept across his thin lips. Was he being serious or not?...She could not tell.

"So, if you don't want me to slay your intended husband, then how else do you expect me to assist you in this matter?"

He asked, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"I need to escape my Lord... please, can you make this possible for me?"

She answered determinedly

"And where do you suppose you could escape to?"

He challenged her, clearly unconvinced

"I could maybe go to the land of mortal men? There are many who have been there, and speak of it. Perhaps I could make a home for myself there-"

"Don't be ridiculous, once they've scoured these lands, that is where they'll expect you to be..."

"But the land of mortals is so vast-"

"But eventually, especially if they enlist the aid of someone with magical abilities, they will find you."

He pointed out, his words deflating her confidence in an instant.

"Well, perhaps my Lord can suggest somewhere for me to go? Maybe one of the many realms I've read about...umm, Nornheim, or, Vanaheim, is it?"

Loki shook his head dismissively, which caused her great irritation.

"You cannot simply flit to another world, and expect them to welcome you. Whatever you have read, the reality is no fairytale. The Vanir would not accept you, you'd have to remain in hiding to avoid being driven out or enslaved."

He explained,

"...and as for Nornheim, it is too dark a place for one such as you."

She frowned at him now, clearly perplexed by this,

"One such as I?!...Your Highness, with respect I am able to fend for myself...I'd manage."

Loki pursed his lips, as though irritated now,

"Oh, you think so do you? Foolish, impertinent girl. You wouldn't last five minutes alone there, the Nornlands are home to cave trolls and dwarves...their numbers are vast and if they came across a..."

He faltered for a moment, slightly confused as to why her safety concerned him,

"...well, a fair female...they would think nothing of ravaging you"

Her eyes widened in horror. She did not protest further, but hung her head in defeat.

"I cannot remain here Sir, please...you must know of some place I can go? I cannot even travel to the far North, as my fiancé has family in Arandelle."

"You wouldn't wish to live amongst such frozen wastelands..."

He interjected,

"...there would not be much adventure to be had, save for participating in the building of snowmen."

The girl clearly did not find his flippant comment amusing,

" If I remain here, I'll spend the rest of my life out in the cold anyway. I'm desperate, even Jotunheim with all its monsters would be more appealing than marrying a man I don't care for."

His eyes suddenly snapped to hers and his expression darkened.

It was only at this, she realised what she had said, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I...I meant nothing by that remark my Lord, please don't take that as an insult-"

"Silence!"

He growled suddenly, clearly angry now,

"My parentage may be common knowledge here now, but I don't need reminding of what I am by the likes of you!"

Fearful now, she fell silent and stared at the ground.

"I'm well aware that I'm a monster..."

He continued, his voice low and menacing,

"so do not try and retract your words, when they're clearly your true opinion of me-"

"That isn't so!"

She blurted out, stunning him into silence,

"I do not think you are a monster...that is the truth, and you cannot possibly know my true opinion of you, because you do not know me!"

At that Loki sprung forwards and grasped her by the arms, causing her to let out a startled shriek.

"You forget your place!"

Lifting her to her feet he pulled her towards him,

"You say I'm not a monster yet you clearly fear me!"

He hissed, his face now mere inches from her own.

Recovering her senses, she tried to steady her breathing and not show her fear,

"You can intimidate me Sir, but I am not afraid of you..."

She gasped, and looked deep into his eyes defiantly,

"...and being a King does not give you the right to man-handle me, just because you are frustrated about what you are!"

For a moment she thought she'd gone too far and half expected him to seize her by the throat, but to her relief he let go of her roughly.

"And what am I exactly?"

He demanded.

"You're a God...half Asgardian and half Jotun, that does not make you a monster, it makes you unique"

He turned away from her abruptly,

"Unique...huh!"

He scoffed,

"Your naive ignorance is astounding. You speak of matters which do not concern you, and you have absolutely no comprehension of. I am a half-breed at best, with a monstrous reputation. Why should your opinion differ from the rest?"

Cautiously she took a step closer to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

He stiffened, both shocked and touched by her bravery, and the gentle gesture.

"It is not parentage that makes someone a monster my Lord...it is their actions."

Slowly he turned around to face her, his expression softening considerably.

"I can see you're going to cause me problems..."

He spoke gently, and she could see a glint of mischief in his beautiful green eyes,

"...perhaps I should banish you myself, to Muspelheim perhaps!"

She smiled gently, and in that moment he knew that she truly was a unique individual. She had spirit, courage and spoke wise words for her tender age.

"What is your name?"

He asked suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"My name?"

"Yes you do have a name don't you? I can't keep calling you woman!"

He smiled back at her now in such a way that made her heart skip a beat, causing her to blush slightly.

"Belle, my Lord...my name is Belle."

"Belle..."

He repeated, and her heart did another little flip at hearing him speak her name.

"...if you really are opposed to your impending marriage...there may only be one solution...you'll have to come to Asgard...but should you choose to, it's forever. You can never return."


	2. Chapter

**_Chapter Two; Welcome to Asgard_**

Belle could barely string a sentence together to respond to the God's offer.

Her mind raced, filled with so many different thoughts, emotions and possibilities.

The idea of her going to the eternal realm, homeland of the Gods made her feel almost dizzy with delight. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him in appreciation but knew she daren't. So in the end all she could manage was a simple,

"OOh..I will...I will go with you..."

With that he had led her back through the forest the way he had came, and as he did his own mind was racing also, to think of what explanations he would give Heimdall for bringing the girl back with him.

Not to mention what excuse he could give her, for him needing to resume the disguise of Odin.

This was getting far too complicated and he didn't like it.

He'd assumed, when he had first heard the call for help that it would've been a simple, straightforward task...but no such luck.

They reached the Bifrost site and Loki turned to her looking deadly serious.

"Listen carefully now...when we arrive, my appearance will change"

Belle stared at him blankly,

"Change my Lord?...How so?"

Feeling awkward, but not knowing why he deliberately avoided meeting her eyes .

She was quite tall, but her head came just up to his shoulder, enabling him to continue looking passed her into the middle distance.

"I will appear in the form of Odin...for...appearances sake"

He muttered quickly.

Belle was puzzled to say the least, and it was not in her nature to hide her curiosity.

"Odin...but I do not understand this Sir, why must you-?"

"It is none of your damn business woman!"

Loki snapped irritably, but when he seen the look of sadness on her face for a fleeting moment he regretted his harshness...

"Look...it is in the Kingdom's best interests, the other realms are not yet aware that Odin has entered the Odinsleep.."

He explained, which was half true.

"...I will never be trusted or accepted by the people, so it is for the good of Asgard that I keep up this pretence."

Belle, who was more saddened by him referring to her as 'woman' again, than him telling her not to ask questions...narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

Although it was true the people probably would not trust him, the situation did not seem to make any sense.

"Surely my Lord, you cannot hope to gain their trust by deceiving them."

She pointed out, much to his annoyance.

"When I want your opinion Belle, I will give it to you!"

He quipped, at least he'd used her name this time though.

So she chose to say nothing further...despite feeling the need to.

Her thoughts were temporarily distracted when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him, causing her to gasp slightly.

"Hold onto me."

He instructed, looking down at her.

Feeling shy as well as nervous, she carefully slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his armour plated chest.

She didn't have time to feel awkward, as suddenly the sky split with light and she felt herself being hurtled upwards through the air at an incredible speed.

Belle barely had time to register what was happening; they'd arrived in Asgard and she had to stifle a gasp upon seeing that Lokj had indeed 'become' Odin.

Not that she'd ever seen the Allfather other than in illustrations, but she wasn't a fool.

Heimdall's scrutinising stare made her feel quite uneasy, made worse by the fact that Loki did not explain anything to the gatekeeper, other than that she was now his 'ward' and therefore under protection in the realm.

He swore Heimdall to secrecy, and of course he complied without questioning or hesitation.

However, Belle's uneasiness disappeared once she saw the rainbow bridge, and the gleaming, grand spires of the Palace.

"Welcom to Asgard."

Loki said, with a wry smile.

Marvelling at the sight, she felt as if she must be dreaming and would wake up at any moment.

Loki observed her reaction with interest, he noted the way she seemed to gape in awe at the sight of the bridge and the crashing waves far below it. Although undeniably impressed with the beauty of the Palace and surrounding structures, she appeared to be equally captivated by the sight of the rolling fields and woodland that lay beyond the Kingdom.

The hour was late now and the sun had gone down by the time they reached the palace throne room.

Dismissing all of the guards, Loki wasted no time at all in changing his appearance back to himself.

Removing his horned helmet, he ran his hand through his sleek black hair.

Belle watched on in silent wonder...He truly was as marvellous a sight and beautiful as the scenery outside.

He looked up and caught her gazing at him, much to her embarrassment. Her cheeks coloured slightly and she hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Something wrong?"

He asked, causing her to become flustered and say something that she knew she shouldn't, but it had been bothering her since he admitted to masquerading as the Allfather.

"I was just thinking my Lord, can the guardian of the Bifrost not see you once you...remove your...disguise?"

"It is not an issue, Heimdall is not permitted to observe the mighty Odin unless he is requested to do so, and that's only when there is potential danger."

He explained, a self satisfied smirk now present on his handsome face.

"So, no one else knows of this Sir?"

She asked.

The smirk disappeared

"No...no one!"

Setting his helm down, he turned and slowly walked towards her.

"So you see, Belle...you need to keep silent about the matter.."

She swallowed hard as he drew nearer to her, his sparkling green eyes fixed on her face intensely

"My Lord, I assure you I will not breath a word to anyone."

"Good, otherwise you won't breath at all if you speak of this to another living soul!... Understand?"

His voice was low and menacing and his eyes bored into her; awaiting her response.

Instinctively she took a step backwards to put some distance between them.

"Yes I understand..."

She replied, scowling at him now

"You're threatening me, which is not necessary Sir!"

"I don't threaten.."

He spoke curtly,

"..but I need to know that I can trust you,"

"My Lord, you've given me your assistance and for that I am eternally grateful...I give you my word, you can trust me I swear."

Loki regarded her for a long moment, then suddenly strode across the room and took the mighty spear Gungnir from it's allocated stand.

"Kneel!"

He commanded, his tone no longer menacing but firm.

Nervously, Belle found herself kneeling before him for the second time that night.

He approached her and set Gungnir down.

"Place your hand on the spear and pledge your allegiance to me."

He ordered,

"Claim loyalty to me, and as your king I'll give you everything you need"

Obediently she did as he asked. Then he held out his hand in order for her to kiss the ring that adorned his middle finger ~ Draupnir; the Royal ring.

Feeling rather ridiculous and self conscious she took his hand in her dainty fingers and hurriedly kissed it.

Smiling, clearly pleased by her compliance he gestured for her to stand.

Rising to her feet she found herself standing very close to him. He did not move.

"Sir...I.."

"Do not call me Sir, it makes me feel like an old school master.."

He joked, smiling gently,

"You should refer to me as 'my King' or 'my Lord' from now on."

Belle nodded and met his eyes, allowing herself to hold his gaze for as long as she dared before her face flushed.

His eyes momentarily darted down to her lips, causing her heartbeat to quicken.

"My...King...does this now make me a royal subject of Asgard?"

Due to their closeness Loki found himself noticing for the first time how full her lips were.

"Yes...I am now your King, and you will be loyal to me and no other."

He replied distractedly.

Without realising, his eyes had travelled down now to her bare shoulders, and the way her long, wavy hair cascaded over them; the colour looking more vivid against her creamy white skin.

"Y-you said something to the gatekeeper about me being your ward?"

She stammered, conscious of his eyes on her.

"Well?...what of it?"

He asked, still surveying her closely.

Her gown was rather elaborate in comparison to the ones favoured by the Goddesses of Asgard, and a striking shade of yellow gold.

Finding himself admiring her slim but curvaceous figure he began feeling a stirring inside of him that he had not felt for a very long time.

"But my King, a ward is a minor who is under the control of a guardian...I am not a minor."

Belle continued, the thought of being under anyones 'control' made her uneasy.

"You may not be a minor, but you are my..."

He hesitated. She wasn't his responsibility. So he would not say she was.

"...you're my subject...and all my...obedient...subjects have my protection."

Unable to resist the impulse, he reached out and gently brushed her hair back on one side, his fingers accidentally skimming her neck.

But then he noticed her wide eyed stare, and quickly stepped away from her.

What was wrong with him?!

He scorned himself mentally for his loss of composure.

Belle, had been stood paralysed...though she was afraid, it wasn't of him harming her. It was a different kind of fear, something she'd never before felt.

At that she too scorned herself for being silly.

After all, he was a God.

Only when he moved away from her did she breath again, she hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath.

Just then he spoke, shattering her thoughts,

"I shall send for a guard, they will escort you to the guest chambers"

Her heart leaped in her chest at his words,

"Oooh, am I to stay here in the palace with you my Lord?"

Loki saw the excitement in her eyes and for a moment he wanted to say yes.

But something stopped him.

This was getting out of hand.

"Only for tonight.."

He pointed out, rather reluctantly

"...it is too late to find you suitable accommodation now"

Feeling slightly disappointed, but still extremely grateful Belle smiled gently at the God

"Thank you my king, I am forever in your debt for the kindness you've shown me."

With that Loki rang the bell to summon a guard, and promptly resumed the appearance of Odin.

Seeing this suddenly reminded Belle of what it was she'd wanted to say earlier.

"My Lord...if I may, one last thing?"

"What now?"

He asked, speaking in his own voice, which looked strange indeed.

"Are you absolutely sure no one else knows that you're.."

Her words trailed off, not wanting to say 'masquerading as King Odin'

That would no doubt anger him.

The face of Odin frowning deeply at her was slightly unnerving,

"Yes of course I'm certain...why?"

He demanded

Dreading being scolded for not mentioning it sooner, she nervously replied,

"Well, it is just that...there was a prophecy I read..."

"Prophecy! What prophecy?"

"Well, it began with rumours about you.."

"There has always been rumours about me.."

He interrupted gruffly,

"...few of them are true. Get to the point!"

"Rumours about you, and causing chaos in the house of Odin. It stated that your quest to rule Asgard, brings about your undoing."

She announced, fearing the worst.

Loki's stomach lurched and his expression, even as Odin, looked clearly shaken.

"Who...who is responsible for writing such prophecies?"

He barked, striding over to her purposefully.

"I...I'm not sure my Lord...no one who is known to me-"

"Why did you not tell me this before?!"

He roared, and gripped her by the shoulders.

In his temper his form slipped back to his own.

"I'm sorry! I did not want to anger you again!"

She cried

"Well you have now!"

He bellowed, his face a mask of rage.

"Stop it!"

She yelled, as his grip tightened further

"Please, you're hurting me!"

To her surprise and relief he let go of her, but pushed her away roughly.

Seeing the red marks on her fair skin where his hands had been, he suddenly felt an inexplicable twinge of regret.

"Belle...I..."

He made to step towards her, his hand outstretched but she flinched and shrunk back from his touch.

Just at that moment they heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching outside the door.

Loki just had enough time to turn back into Odin before the doors swung open and two burly guards stood in the doorway.

"Your Highness, how may we be of assistance?"

One of them enquired.

Heading towards them without looking at her again, Loki ordered them to escort her to the guest chambers.

They parted, allowing him to pass through the doorway and bowed as he did so.

She watched his retreating back with a mixture of emotions.

Was Loki really as wicked as the stories she'd heard?

He was certainly volatile.

She could only hope her being here, would give her the opportunity to find out for herself.

...Only time would tell...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter_** _**Three**_ ; **_The_** **_Loyalty_** **Tes** _ **t**_

Loki was perplexed about the entire situation.

Hearing that the prophecy of his desire to rule Asgard were circulating the realms, was extremely worrying to say the least.

After leaving Belle, he'd immediately dispatched a trusted emissary of Odin's to Avonlea, with strict instructions to discreetly make enquiries as to their source.

The other issue he found equally as disturbing was why Belle seemed to have the effect on him that she did.

If by helping her, he'd reverse the prophecy then surely he'd done more than enough for her now already.

She'd somehow managed to make him feel guilty for having handled her roughly.

She'd also impressed him by standing her ground when he became angry.

And she'd made his senses almost come undone by...well, not doing anything...other than by being attractive.

And she'd made him feel as though she...understood him, to some extent.

"Pathetic."

He chided himself aloud for being so ridiculous.

After all, she didn't know him so how could she possibly even begin to understand him?

And why would he find such a simple, common girl attractive?

\- Admittedly she was fair of face and form, and certainly didn't look like a peasant, but she was certainly no sophisticated Goddess..

He reasoned with himself that it must be due to it having been such a long time now since...

...a thought suddenly occurred to him...if this was the case then maybe he should just seduce her and get it out of his system.

But no, that was out of the question.

She was a mere mortal, just a native of an enchanted world. He was a king as well as a Demi-God, he would not lower his standards...and he wouldn't take advantage of her..

\- there he went again! Being uncharacteristically thoughtful of her well being...why?!

Was it due to a subconscious paranoia about redeeming himself in order to reverse the damn prophecy?

"Yes..."

He tried convincing himself,

"...that HAS to be it."

Whatever the reasons, he decided he needed her gone as soon as possible. He'd fulfilled his promise to help her, so the sooner she was housed elsewhere the better.

Then hopefully things would return to 'normal' and he wouldn't have to think about it further.

Belle was momentarily panic stricken when she'd awoken with the sun rise early that morning.

Confused about where she was, but as she registered the grand, ornate walls and beautiful large four poster bed she was in, she realised it hadn't all been a dream.

She really was in Asgard.

However, she'd not even had time to change back into her dress before there came a pounding upon the chamber door.

Apprehensively she opened it just wide enough to peer around.

Staring back at her was a broad, well built guard. His skin was tanned and he had blonde hair, stubble and...green eyes, that seemed strangely familiar to her.

"Yes?"

She asked, eyeing him curiously.

"I've been sent by his majesty to escort you to alternative accommodation"

He responded, with not even the slightest expression on his face.

Belle blinked rapidly at his unexpected announcement.

"But it is so early! I haven't even dressed yet...and am I to leave without seeing the king before I go?"

"I will permit you some time to dress my lady, but the king has instructed me to escort you straight from the palace..."

"Well, can I not at least bid him farewell?"

She persisted, and for a moment a look of doubt crossed the guards face.

He paused for a moment, then much to her irritation, shook his head.

"His majesty does not wish to be disturbed."

For a fleeting moment, he wondered if her sad expression was due to disappointment. But he dismissed the thought rather than explore the possibilities.

She muttered something to him about getting dressed and closed the door in his face.

Something that he was not used to...and he had to resist the urge to yell at her to hurry up.

Being a guard did not suit his character, he was much happier being the one giving out the orders.

Having left the palace on horseback, Belle made her way through the shining kingdom with the guard. He led her through the streets until the buildings gave way to fields, and after passing by a quaint village they eventually stopped at a small cottage on the outskirts of the forest.

"This will be your new place of residence"

The guard announced, as he dropped from his steed.

He approached Belle to assist her down from her own horse, but impressively she'd already dismounted.

"It is very pretty"

She was saying, as she admired the white stone walls laced with ivy.

"It may seem slightly isolated, but the King insists this is necessary.."

"I don't mind, I find solace in the tranquility of the forest."

She replied simply.

"...the village is within walking distance, you can purchase supplies there."

He continued, suddenly producing a pouch filled with coins from his belt.

She took them graciously,

"The king is most generous... Please give him my thanks."

The guard proceeded to unlock the cottage door, allowing her to step inside and take a look around.

The place was dusty, he noticed as he followed her through the door, and it only contained the most basic of furniture ~ a bed, table with two chairs, a foot stool and a wooden chest for storage.

Yet still he noticed how the girl's eyes shone like a child's and her smile was genuine.

"This accommodation pleases you?"

He enquired with great interest.

Belle nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Where are you from?"

He now asked, causing her to hesitate and think carefully before she answered.

"It is of no importance.."

"So the king has given you refuge here in Asgard?"

She frowned slightly, the man's curiosity was causing her to feel slightly awkward,

"Yes, what of it?"

"It's very gracious of his majesty, is it not?"

"Yes of course, he's been most kind to me."

The guard leaned towards her and whispered,

"Some say that the wicked spirit of my Loki, inhabits the body of the Allfather, and that it is he who truly rules!"

Belle failed to stifle a gasp,

"The-that is not possible...such a story can't be true."

"How can you be so certain? You're a foreigner and new to this world?"

Belle stood her ground

"I refuse to accept any such ridiculous rumour, I'm certain it's not true."

"But the shamed prince has done many terrible things, he is untrustworthy and capable of treason and far worse-"

He persisted, until she suddenly silenced him by raising her voice angrily,

"You do not know the reasons for his behaviour, so don't pronounce such an opinion of him!"

Registering the look of surprise on his face, she continued unashamedly; clearly agitated

"And you do not know him, so do not speak about him in such a way-"

"You speak as if you yourself know him!"

He argued,

"And why does it mean so much to you?"

"I know of him, and have my reasons, which are none of your business...now please leave."

She opened the door as a gesture for him to go but to her annoyance he did not move.

Unbeknown to Belle, he was stunned and even touched by her expression of loyalty.

Loki had had the idea to take on the identity of one of the guards, in order to test her trustworthiness.

And not only had she proved her ability to keep her promise, she'd also defended him.

This was something he really wasn't accustomed to.

"You...wish me to leave?"

He enquired, stalling for time whilst he was still slightly in shock.

"Yes I do."

She repeated, her tone stern and unwavering.

Much to her astonishment, the guard simply leaned closer towards her, so his face was mere inches from her own.

"Are you sure?...There's nothing else I can...do for you?"

Her face paled slightly at the realisation of his words. Was he...propositioning her?!

"I..I'm quite sure...I want nothing more from you...thank you!"

She swallowed hard.

Completely ignoring her, he suddenly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him; making her squeal in alarm.

"Now are you certain you mean that?"

He rasped, grinning wolfishly at her.

To her horror, he moved in for a kiss...

...but before his lips met with hers she slapped him hard across the face, causing him to reel backwards in shock.

"Do not put your hands on me again!"

She snapped,

Loki, rubbed his face but couldn't hide the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth

"You're fiery...I like that."

Belle's frown deepened upon hearing not only this statement, but also the voice which spoke it.

She studied the familiar crooked smile and the beautiful green orbs that stared back at her mischievously.

"Y-you!"

Was all she could manage, her mind reeling from the knowledge that Loki himself had just attempted to kiss her.

Slowly the form of the guard melted away, revealing Loki dressed much more casually in simple black attire.

"So...burly blondes not your type then?"

He quipped, smiling wickedly at her.

This caused the shock she felt to be replaced by fury, and she glared at him angrily.

"Who do you think you are? Do you find it amusing to mock me with your deceit!"

Still smirking, much to her irritation he simply leant idly against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have the right to test your loyalty-"

"But you do not have the right to...try and...seduce me!"

She interjected crossly.

Loki rolled his eyes,

"Do not exaggerate...I was not attempting to seduce you, it was just a bit of fun really"

Cheeks flaming, she turned her face away

"Well there is no sport in trying to toy with me...I am immune to such games that men play."

"I'm not like other men..."

He replied smoothly,

"...and if I truly intended to seduce you, then any resistance would be futile."

At that she turned back sharply to face him, chin tilted upwards defiantly,

"Many men abuse their position of power to command a woman's...affection...so you are no different..."

She hissed, noting that his previous grin had now vanished,

"...that is what a harem is for, but I am not a whore so do not mistake me for one!"

Loki's expression was now thunderous, his green eyes now two blazing pools of lava,

"For your information, I do not command the affections of any woman...I have no harem and I only take a woman when she surrenders to me willingly!"

He growled, his tone menacing and venomous.

"So don't flatter yourself you mewling quim, your chastity is perfectly safe from me!"

With that he stormed out through the door, without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four; Together In Dreams_**

Angry and upset, Belle busied herself with attempting to make her new abode more homely.

She took a walk into the forest to find some suitable sticks, as she'd found a ball of twine in the storage chest.

Using these materials she made herself a broom, with which she could use to sweep out the cottage.

This didn't prove much of a distraction though, as her thoughts kept returning to Loki and his actions.

She felt the sting of humiliation; she should have known that he wouldn't actually really have any desire to kiss her, or seduce her.

He was a God after all, so what would he want with a mortal girl like herself.

He could have his pick of Goddesses or beautiful Asgardian ladies of noble breeding.

Still, his words had hurt.

He had no idea just how much she'd dreamed of the possibility of one day meeting him.

Since a child she'd been an avid reader, and had been fascinated by the stories of the Aesir and their legends.

She'd spent many hours in the library reading such tales to wile away the long winter evenings, all about the mighty Thor, the wise Allfather Odin and the trickster God Loki.

He had been the one who'd intrigued her the most.

She had believed in her heart, that all he needed was love. And that he wasn't truly wicked at all.

Having now met him in the flesh, his beauty had captivated her as much as the stories of him had.

Personally she knew very little about love...but she was now certain that what she'd felt when they first met, had to be love at first sight.

...much to her dismay.

There would be no cure for it. And he must never know...

Loki had been in a dark mood since that morning.

He didn't understand...or even wish to...why his heated exchange with the girl from Avonlea had rattled him so.

She meant nothing to him at all. She was nothing more than a tiny drop in the vast ocean of his world, so why would he even waste his precious time by giving her a second thought? It made no sense at all.

After spending all day locked away in the palace library studying old texts, he was growing agitated that he could not concentrate due to his mind wandering back to the same subject.

Abandoning his books, he decided to retire for the night.

But sleep didn't come easily, his mind was still unable to switch off...

...and when at last he did fall asleep, he dreamed. Of her.

Dreaming was not something that happened regularly for Loki. And this dream was so vivid and real.

He was walking through a meadow, then he came across her...smiling at him gently, she sat with an open book on her lap.

"I see you like reading..."

He stated, squinting slightly in the sunlight,

"...I'm an avid reader myself."

Sitting down beside her, he took in the way the light enhanced the rich tones of brown in her hair, which hung down in scented folds over one shoulder.

"What are reading?"

He enquired, leaning in to see for himself, and he was temporarily stunned when he saw an artist's impression on the page, which bore his own name below it.

"Yes it's you..."

She replied sweetly, turning to look at him and shyly meeting his eyes,

"...it has always been you."

At that, he reached out and brushed her hair back, gently touching the soft skin of her neck.

She closed her eyes as he traced down and along her shoulder with his finger tips.

"M-my Lord.."

She whispered breathlessly,

In response he placed the pad of his finger against her lips, to silence her. And to his surprise she kissed it gently.

Overcome with desire, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips.

She responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands reaching up to tousle his dark hair.

Tilting whilst continuing to lock lips, they lay back against the soft grass,

"I want you to want me Belle"

He rasped, breathlessly between kisses.

Without speaking, she reacted by slipping her hands up beneath his shirt, and the feeling of her hands on his skin made him let out a small moan...

..which woke him abruptly from his slumber.

Sitting up, breathless and sweating he was instantly confused and alarmed at the way he'd moaned in his sleep.

What was happening to him?

...Was he losing his senses? And did he actually want her to want him?...

At the same time, far across on the other side of the kingdom, Belle stirred feverishly in her sleep.

She was dreaming of a meadow on a beautiful spring day. And there, amongst the tall grass, she was lay kissing Loki passionately.

The dream was startlingly vivid and real. She could feel the sun on her face, smell the flowers entwined amongst the long grass...taste the sweetness of his soft lips.

"I want you to want me Belle"

He whispered between kisses.

Running her hands along the soft skin beneath his shirt, he let out a gentle groan which made her almost dizzy with desire.

"Oh Loki...I want you.."

She arched her body to press it against his...

..then suddenly awoke with a start.

Gasping for breath, she realised she'd physically jerked in her sleep and woken herself up.

Trembling slightly, she felt almost ashamed of herself for having such an illicit dream.

Such feelings, like desire were alien to her. And she didn't want to dwell on what it meant.

She'd never felt that way about a man before.

Did this mean that she actually wanted and desired him?...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five; The Illusion Spell_**

Needless to say, after the dream unsettling him so, Loki spent every waking hour absorbed in matters of state. The tasks of ruling the kingdom and over seeing the day-to-day running of the palace were, although tedious, a welcome distraction.

The days passed by and turned into weeks, and although he succeeded in pushing Belle to the back of his mind, his thoughts still drifted to her the moment he allowed his concentration to waver. He would then chide himself most vehemently.

Eventually late one evening he gave in to his curiosity and, wearing the guise of Odin, took a stroll along the Bifrost to Heimdall's observatory.

After wasting several minutes making idle conversation regarding the weather, planetary alignments, and star constellations Loki casually enquired how 'his young ward' was adjusting to her new environment.

Obediently Heimdall remarked that she seemed well, and regularly took walks in the woodland and nearby village.

Smiling warmly, he added how the young beauty had caused quite a stir amongst the young men there.

Inexplicably this innocent remark irritated Loki and he had to bite his lip to keep from snapping at the oblivious Gatekeeper.

Instead he thanked him and left hurriedly, feeling agitated without knowing why.

He did not sleep that night, instead he set about perfecting a new illusion spell that he'd been working on since taking Odin's 'place' as king.

He worked mixing potions at the work bench in his chambers until daybreak, by which time he was pleased with his results.

...Now all he needed was to put it to the test.

Belle rose with the sunlight as she did everyday, but instead of heading out to bathe she dressed hurriedly in her new, much more simple dress, eager to make it into the village early in order to avoid Ragnar and Sigurd.

As much as she enjoyed company and was thankful for how the local villagers had welcomed her, these two men were getting to be rather over bearing.

They made no secret of their intentions to woo her, and she wasn't accustomed to such forwardness.

Besides her having a genteel, innocent nature, neither of the men interested her in a romantic sense. But trying to dissuade them was proving rather difficult.

To her relief, there was no sign of either of them when she arrived in the village, so she was able to go about her business in peace.

She returned some books to the library, and chose several more to lend. Then she went across to the bakers, purchased her bread, and then onto the farmer where she bought eggs and milk.

Unfortunately her relief was short lived, due to having spent so much time chatting to the baker and the farmers wife, Sigurd had now appeared on the village green.

Nearby, Loki stood unnoticed leaning against a wall, observing quietly.

To everyone else, he appeared almost as himself; a tall, lean, handsome man but his hair was dark auburn, and he sported a neat beard. His clothing looked much more modest also; just a simple shirt and cotton breeches.

He looked on with quiet contempt as a broad, blonde haired fop of a man swaggered eagerly towards the Avonlea beauty.

She greeted him kindly, but Loki's keen eyes noticed the way she seemed to stiffen slightly when the man casually draped his arm around her shoulder.

His face leant in closer as he whispered something inaudible in her ear, and her cheeks seemed to colour in embarrassment.

Before he realised what he was doing, Loki found himself striding purposefully across the green towards the pair.

In retrospect, he could've just conjured some ice with a wave of his hand, and laughed as he watched the unfortunate fool slip and fall on his arse..

...but too late now.

Belle looked backwards over her shoulder, silently wishing for a way of escape, when suddenly her gaze fell upon Loki and he could tell by her reaction that his newly improved illusion spell, was a success.

He couldn't even be bothered to hide his self satisfied smile as he took in the way her expression changed from startled surprise, to one of pure joy.

Her smile was warm and her eyes seemed to sparkle, making him feel slightly uncomfortable without knowing why.

Before she spoke, he put a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet.

The blonde man turned, having seen her beaming face, but by now Loki was behind them

"Good day Belle, looks as though I've arrived just in time!"

He announced, startling Sigurd, causing him to drop his arm from her shoulder.

"Good morning your-"

Belle replied but stopped herself quickly,

"..umm..you're...back."

She stammered instead.

Loki, purposely placing himself between the pair, gestured for her to hand him the basket she was carrying.

"Here, allow me to take that for you..it looks heavy"

She could hardly believe her ears and eyes. How was it possible that prince Loki, now king of the Aesir, was here offering to carry her bread and milk!?

Usually she was fiercely independent, but any argument seemed futile.

Her eyes met with his and she felt her knees turn to water, so all she could manage was to squeak a small,

'thank you'

"I'm just doing my duty as a gentleman..."

Loki quipped, eyes sliding to look poignantly at Sigurd.

"...besides it is always a pleasure to assist the fairer sex."

Belle couldn't look him in the eye again for fear of blushing ferociously due to his choice of words.

She mentally scolded herself for being so shy and easily embarrassed.

"Who are you Sir?"

Sigurd was now demanding,

Loki slid the basket over one crooked arm and held out his free hand to shake,

"Lopt, I'm an acquaintance of the lady"

When Sigurd didn't move, Loki grasped him forcibly by the hand, gripping slightly too tightly, and gave it a firm shake anyway.

His actions were so animated and amusing, Belle had to stifle a giggle.

"I'm Sigurd, son of Siegfried."

Sigurd replied gruffly, but Loki had already released his hand and turned back to Belle.

He offered her his arm, and trembling slightly, she took it and allowed him to begin leading her away...leaving the disgruntled looking Sigurd behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six; Sweet Temptation_**

As they walked, Loki supplied an explanation to Belle regarding his new ability to be seen as himself by her, but not by others.

She listened intently, wide-eyed in wonder and hung on his every word. He found her unwavering attention and outspoken and unconcealed admiration of his talents, a welcome and refreshing change.

He was also surprised by how the conversation flowed, and when the subject changed he noted how she chatted away with such ease to him, and he was more than happy listening on in silence.

She talked about how she enjoyed walking down by the lake and through the woods, but at times she longed for company, so made regular trips into the village.

At that point she thanked him for rescuing her from Sigurd's unwanted attentions.

Loki let out a genuine laugh, which was like music to her ears,

"You have no...romantic interest in him then?"

He enquired, as casually as possible

Belle made a face, which caused Loki to laugh further still.

"He has little interest in anyone but himself..."

She remarked, "..which reminds me of Gaston. Such a man would not suit me at all"

Satisfied with this response and unbeknownst to her, Loki bit back a contented grin and felt no need to press her further on the matter.

They walked on in comfortable silence.

The sun had risen high in the sky and it was a beautiful day.

At last they reached the cottage, and for a fleeting moment Belle suddenly felt slightly awkward, remembering the heated exchange that had last took place here between the two of them.

Hesitating at the door, she turned to look at him, though for reasons unknown to her, she wasn't brave enough to meet his eyes.

"I'm glad you came back my Lord. After we parted on...such bad terms...I feared I would not see you again."

Loki shifted, slightly uncomfortable with broaching the subject.

"Yes, well...you're the only one whom I could test out my new illusion spell on."

He replied, very matter of fact.

Belle's face fell as she digested this new information,

"So, you merely came back to use me as part of an experiment."

The words left her mouth before she had chance to think.

Loki felt a slight twinge deep within his chest as he registered the hurt in her eyes, yet at the same time his stomach seemed to flip as he realised what her disappointment might mean.

"Well, I...you're the only one who I've shared my secret with."

He added hastily.

Belle nodded slowly,

"So I alone get to see you as you are, whilst everyone else sees a different face...so I have earned your trust my King?"

Reluctantly Loki nodded, and when she looked up at him and smiled again, this time straight into his eyes, he felt strangely warm all over...

...he reasoned with himself that it had to be the sun causing this.

She unlocked her door, but he declined her invitation to go inside for a while.

As innocent and friendly as the offer was, he suddenly felt panic stricken.

This strange captivating effect she seemed to have on him was unnerving and he was beginning to let his guard down more and more.

Allowing this to happen was a mistake, and he was eager to get away. He cursed himself silently for even going back in the first place.

Handing her the basket, he quickly muttered his goodbyes and left.

After storing her goods away, Belle decided to take a walk down to the lake and bathe.

She usually did this early each morning but having gone to the village instead, she decided now would be a good time to go. It was so hot, the water would be soothing and cool her after walking in the sun for so long.

The small lake was only a few minutes walk away, through the woods. Besides she would stroll and enjoy the wildlife and admire the flowers along the way...she decided it would help pass the time as well as keep her thoughts from turning back to, him...

She scolded herself inwardly for being so naive as to think that he'd returned because he actually cared. Or at the very least, from curiosity.

But no, he'd used her to test out just another way of deceiving people.

Her heart sank.

...Meanwhile Loki had diverted from his route back to the Palace, and took it upon himself to take a stroll through the surrounding woodland.

It wasn't as if he was in want of something to do, there were always matters of state to be dealt with, but he felt the need to clear his head.

As he wandered aimlessly, lost in his thoughts and enjoying the tranquillity of his surroundings, a noise reached his ears that caused him to halt abruptly.

This was no bird song, but a soft angelic voice carried on the warm breeze.

His curiosity spiked, he began to follow this haunting, other-worldly voice, which grew louder and even more pleasing as he neared the source.

Ever stealthy, he rounded some gorse bushes which surrounded the eastern side of the lake, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

His jaw dropped, and his senses almost failed as his eyes met with the sight of Belle, bathing in the lake.

Suspecting he may have sun stroke, his eyes quickly scanned the embankment, only to find they didn't deceive him, as the new dress she wore lay abandoned on the ground nearby.

Swallowing hard, he could not resist the temptation and his gaze was drawn back to the oblivious mortal, who continued singing as she waded in deeper, and slowly immersed her beautiful form beneath the water.

He tried to ignore the quickening of his pulse, and the stirring he felt within his loins; both sensations had not been familiar to him in a very long time...and it unnerved him.

However he didn't get chance to collect his thoughts, he barely had time to regain his composure when all at once she turned around, catching him off guard.

"Ah Belle, I...d-did not intend to invade your privacy, I assure you..."

He blurted, stammering as his mind fumbled for words.

Belle blinked, her expression clearly startled and her arms instinctively crossed across her chest.

"...I was merely meandering through the forest and, well...I did not realise you would be...here..."

He continued, averting his gaze in order to save her from further embarrassment.

Somehow she managed to find her voice at last and responded shakily "O-of course my Lord, please excuse me.. I have to bathe here...I am sorry-"

Loki raised a pointed eyebrow and looked somewhat bewildered,

"There is no need for you to apologise..."

He noted the way she blushed and sank further beneath the water until it reached the tip of her chin.

He knew he should just leave and allow her privacy, but an overwhelming desire prevented him from doing so. He felt a heat coursing through his veins, as if a primal instinct was battling with his usually cool demeanour.

Fixing his eyes firmly on her, he boldly stepped closer to the embankment.

"Tell me, why do you cower beneath the water in such a way?"

He enquired, unable to resist taking full advantage of this situation.

"W-what?"

"Well there is no shame in being at one with nature."

He remarked, the corner of his lips crooked slightly.

She nodded apprehensively in response,

"Well, no there isn't my Lord..but.."

"But what?"

He interrupted,

"I know that as a race, mortals are rather inclined to shy away from such practices...but.."

He met her gaze with such intensity it caused her heart to skip a beat,

"...why should such beauty be hidden away?"

She felt her cheeks flame further still, and did not trust herself to try and speak.

"Perhaps, you would feel less uncomfortable, if I wasn't so overdressed?"

He added suddenly, and before she could respond, he'd slipped his cotton shirt off and stood before her...bare chested in the afternoon sunlight, raking his hands through his long dark locks.

"Oh my!"

She muttered, her breath catching in her throat as she admired the wondrous sight.

She'd seen mortal men shirtless before, but none had ever rendered her breathless. The way in which his taught, sinewy body gleamed like sculptured marble, almost made her swoon like the ladies she read of in her books. It was something she herself had never expected to do.

And the affect he was having on her did not go unnoticed by him. He saw the way her wide eyes roved over his smooth torso and it fuelled his desire further..

..Perhaps his desires were reciprocated...There was only one way to find out...

Belle stood frozen and transfixed as he stood at the waters edge and gestured with his hand for her to approach.

Obediently she began to move towards him slowly, but halted once the water was at waist level. Although her arms and hair shielded most of her bosom, she did not dare expose herself further.

"My Lord, I cannot..."

She mumbled, her eyes lowered in embarrassment.

Without realising what he was doing, Loki found himself suddenly wading into the lake, as if he no longer had control over his own actions.

He looked at her, unable to tear his eyes away, and the more he looked, the more he longed to touch.

But as he drew closer and loomed above her, he noted the way she trembled, and suddenly he became painfully aware that her expression bore a striking resemblance to a mouse cornered by a snake.

In that instance his senses returned, and he recoiled away from her so abruptly it made her jump.

"What are you witch?"

He demanded suddenly, his brow furrowing,

"Do you seek to enchant me?"

Belle gaped at him, her face filled with confusion,

"What?..Of course I'm not, no! I do not understand what you speak of my King-"

"I speak of you, attempting to bewitch me, Avonlea temptress!"

He hissed accusingly, and before she could reply he whirled around and thrashed his way through the water back to the embankment.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven; Hopelessly In Love_**

As Loki reached the bank of the lake, heart hammering, thoughts reeling, he was startled by the sudden appearance of a familiar figure.

.Sigurd.

"What goes on here?!"

He demanded, eyes wide at the sight of Loki bare chested, agitated, and Belle cowering in the lake, desperately trying to preserve her modesty.

She'd given up on following Loki. She could not expose herself by leaving the hidden depths of the water, and besides, his outburst had completely unnerved her.

Loki was outraged by Sigurd's sudden intrusion and in his temper he almost forgot that he was wearing the guise of a normal man, and not the mighty Allfather.

"How dare you pry into my personal affairs, you impertinent wretch!"

He roared, advancing upon him, his hands balling into fists.

"Impertinent wretch?! How dare you Sir! I was concerned for the lady's well being, that is all...and with good reason it seems. I heard the commotion from the other side of the grove!"

Sigurd shouted back, clearly astonished.

"Concerned? I think not! You intentionally set out to spy on her, didn't you, you depraved beast?! How dare you intrude in such a manner! How long have you been peering at her?"

Loki shot back, and at that he launched himself at Sigurd, tackling him to the ground, where the pair began grappling.

Aghast, Belle took the opportunity to jump from the lake unnoticed, and retrieve her dress.

She hurriedly slipped it on, before rushing over towards the brawling men.

"Stop it!"

She cried, as Loki struck Sigurd once again, and the strength of the blow made Belle flinch.

It was hardly a fair fight. Sigurd, despite being relatively strong, could not match the strength and agility of a demi-God.

The only injury Loki had sustained was a slight cut to the cheek, due to Sigurd's signet ring.

"Leave him be, I beg you!"

Hearing the desperate pleads of Belle, Loki halted his assault, enabling her to run to the wounded man.

"His behaviour is disgraceful, yet you run to him-"

"What of YOUR behaviour?!"

Belle cut in, interrupting the disgruntled King.

"He did not deserve a beating. Why would you do that?"

Loki faltered, unsure of how to answer. The truth was, he didn't honestly know. He hadn't had time to gather his thoughts, which was out of character for him. It was usually Thor who was prone to fits of temper, not him.

Placing one of Sigurd's arms around her shoulder, Belle helped the injured man to his feet.

"You're too kind, fair Belle."

He winced, throwing Loki a dirty look.

"And you Sir Lopt, ought to be ashamed of yourself...accusing this tender lady of being a witch!"

Loki's expression darkened further,

"Have you not learnt your lesson yet, eavesdropper? Who are you to proffer an opinion on personal matters, you shall pay dearly for your insolence!"

"Come, Sigurd."

Belle interrupted, and set off in the direction of her cottage.

"So she has beguiled you also, fool..."

Loki called out after Sigurd,

"...and you, mewling wench...you may seduce that oaf, but I shan't succumb to your charms!"

Belle threw a withering look over her shoulder, her eyes sad.

This caused him a sudden pang of disappointment and frustration.

And he was left feeling decidedly rattled, watching their retreating backs.

"Are you alright Belle?"

Sigurd asked kindly, after having observed her closely for several minutes.

They'd returned to her cottage, where she'd tended his wounds.

Although mostly superficial cuts and bruises, it seemed it was mostly his pride that had been hurt.

"You needn't worry about me Sigurd, as long as you are. You're the one who bore the brunt of his anger."

She remarked, dismissively.

She didn't wish to dwell on the subject of her feelings.

The truth was, inside she was deeply hurt and confused.

Her hands and voice had only just ceased trembling.

"Well, he clearly desires you."

Sigurd stated.

Her head snapped up

"Wha-what? Why would you say such a thing?"

"His lashing out at me, was pure jealousy. Surely you must see that?"

Belle frowned,

"He accused me of being a witch!"

Sigurd shook his head dismissively,

"Folly. The man is a fool. I saw and heard enough to know that the man was trying to tempt you, perhaps you didn't respond to his advances in the way he had hoped, and therefore he's proclaimed you to be a sorceress. He's clearly a man unable to take responsibility for his actions."

Swallowing hard, Belle quickly turned away in order to hide her blushes.

It wasn't possible. Sigurd did not understand the complexity of the situation. He didn't realise the man who had attacked him, was in actual fact, no regular man.

But why had Loki joined her in the lake? She recalled the way he'd gazed at her intensely, causing her heart to bounce around like a ping pong ball. The way she'd found herself holding her breath in anticipation...but what had she been anticipating? She didn't dare explore the possibilities.

The fact that he'd behaved in such a way towards Sigurd, who was nothing more than an innocent bystander, troubled her greatly.

The deceit, the violence, the anger...everything she'd witnessed so far, was beginning to lead her to believe that maybe Loki was as wicked as they say. And this realisation hurt her far more than any of his words or false accusations could.

Back in his chambers, Loki found himself staring into the mirror before retiring to bed.

He stared for some time, taking a deep breath, before chanting the runes.

The reflection began to darken, and his image swirled, giving way to another face which formed before him.

He'd invoked Karnilla, Queen of the Norns.

"Ah, dark one. You have made a mess of things haven't you?"

Her voice filled the room, mocking him from the safety of Nornkeep, her fortress in Alfheim.

He bit back a curse word, although it was tempting to engage in a slanging match, she was his only true ally, and he'd summoned her for guidance. If he insulted her, then he ran the risk of her dispersing.

"I responded to that wretched woman's prayer...I've assisted her...what more is expected of me?"

He demanded impatiently.

Karnilla eyed him suspiciously, much to his annoyance.

"You could've learnt from her, sinister one. Yet you've ruined it, with your childish outburst."

"What in the name of Valhalla, could I have possibly learnt from her?!"

"Well, humility...something of which you are severely lacking!"

"Hmpph"

Loki scoffed, clearly indignant.

"...and love."

Karnilla added, with a wry smile.

Loki sneered at her openly,

"Love! I think not."

"Well, it is of no consequence now my dark one...She'll soon be betrothed to another."

Karnilla declared, clearly anticipating a reaction from him, and to his annoyance, he responded accordingly.

"What?!"

"You heard me sly one, she's not in want of a suitor...and she is compassionate of nature, she'll accept Sir Sigurd's proposal-"

"SIGURD!"

Loki cried in astonishment,

"That bore! That's ridiculous, she has no interest in him, she said so-"

"Feelings change Loki, it's woven in her destiny."

"But she was opposed to marriage, that is the reason she needed my assistance in the first place, to flee from her intended husband. A man whom she claimed was no better than that village idiot!"

Loki argued, clearly agitated now.

"Yes, but that was an arranged marriage, she shall choose to accept this proposal...so, perhaps then the prophecy will be fulfilled. You will have assisted her in finding love."

Karnilla explained.

Loki glared at the Norn queen.

"So that, will be how she teaches me about love?!"

He scoffed.

"Yes. In all its complexity. For you are going to learn the hard way, by having the love of one so pure hearted, but throwing it away. She'll give her love to another, and then you'll have realised what it is to have loved and lost."

"You are mistaken Karnilla. I do not love the girl, and I do not need her!"

He replied defiantly.

"But you do want her.."

She shot back, her statement causing heat to rise in his usually pale cheeks.

"...and you will love her, but it's already too late...by then, she will no longer feel for you-"

"Feel for me?"

He interrupted, eyes widening

"What are you saying? That she harbours feelings...for me?!"

Karnilla sighed, seemingly exasperated now.

"Of course silver tongue, have you not noted the way she looks at you? The poor child is hopelessly in love with you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight; Bewitched_**

The heavy rapping on the door of one of the palace's many state rooms temporarily distracted Loki from the documents he'd been pouring over for some hours now.

"Who is it?"

He called out, using the Alfather's voice.

"It is Hoenir your Highness."

The recognisably dulcet tones of Odin's most trusted emissary and counsellor rang out from behind the thick oak panelled door.

Hastily changing his form to that of Odin's, he commanded him to enter.

"Your highness, I apologise for having to disturb you whilst you are otherwise engaged with important matters of state."

He apologised as he bowed benevolently.

"It is of no importance Hoenir.."

Loki replied, waving his hand dismissively,

"What news do you bring from Avonlea? I trust you have some information for me?"

Much to his immense disappointment, the emissary shook his head as he admitted reluctantly,

"Nothing sire, I'm afraid I've had no success in finding any further information on the source of this rumoured prophecy you speak of-"

"Damn it man!"

Loki suddenly yelled in anguish, bringing his fist down hard on the desk, making Hoenir start in surprise.

"That's not good enough, I expect you to deliver results. That is what you're paid to do."

As if to make a point he grasped a document from the desk, and waved it wildly under the man's nose,

"I am as we speak, reviewing the expenses incurred on the Royal treasury, so I suggest you get your worthless carcass back to Avonlea this instant, and if you don't find a valid lead then do not bother to return. As you won't have a position to return to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes your highness, perfectly.."

Hoenir stammered nervously.

Loki sank back heavily into the chair, burying his head in his large hands.

"It is no easy task though sire, Avonlea is an unknown land-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses."

He barked, without looking up.

"..forgive me your highness, but at present all the inhabitants are more concerned with the disappearance of their princess than discussing folklore, legends and myths."

"I couldn't give a damn Hoenir, I don't care who you have to bribe, torture or kidnap...just bring me answers!"

"It is not that simple my lord, the Royal guards are already on high alert, they already suspect that their princess Belle has been taken hostage, so strangers are treated with the upmost suspicion."

At his words, Loki's head snapped up, and it took every ounce of effort for him to keep his illusion of the Allfather in place.

"What did you say? The name you just spoke?"

He demanded.

Hurriedly fumbling in the beaten leather satchel which he carried over one shoulder, Hoenir pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to the King.

"Belle your majesty, she is their king's only daughter. These missing notices were being handed out everywhere I went."

Eyes widening in disbelief, Loki immediately recognised the artist's sketch. Confirming that the beautiful, bewitching Belle, was in fact a princess no less.

Regaining his composure, he slowly rose to his feet and eyed Hoenir steadily.

"Hoenir, there is to the west on the outskirts of the forest, a small stone cottage which stands alone. You must go there at once and bring the inhabitant to me immediately!"

Several days had passed now since Sigurd's altercation with Loki, and whilst Belle found the trickster still played on her mind, she'd not been in want of company thanks to the former.

In fact, he'd been calling on her regularly since that fateful day, and to her surprise she had begun to find Sigurd's company quite amiable.

He'd even encouraged her to take the position as librarian in the village library...something which Gaston would never have done.

So it came as no surprise to her that afternoon, when there was a knock at the door.

Setting her embroidery down, she creaked open the door but was completely taken aback by the sight of one of the King's messengers, not her gentleman caller.

Doffing his hat politely, the middle aged man, with a shock of red hair smiled at her pleasantly,

"Good day to you madam...his highness the King, commands your presence."

...In stunned silence, Belle had permitted Hoenir to escort her cross country, passing by the patchwork of fields as they wound their way back towards the shining spires of the kingdom of Asgard.

The afternoon sunlight caused the arches and domes of the palace to gleam more magnificently than ever, leaving her marvelling at the architectural splendour.

Although her home palace of Avonlea was beautiful, it still paled in comparison to the home of the Aesir.

Once inside, she was led to the king's most favoured stateroom. The two guards posted on either side of the door, opened it for them, allowing Hoenir and Belle to enter.

As she walked in slowly with growing apprehension, her eyes fell on the familiar figure of Loki.

Sitting behind the desk, his posture oozed dominance and his usual air of confidence was both intimidating but inexplicably appealing.

"Leave us."

He commanded, and it was only the gruff sound of Odin's voice which reminded Belle that only she had the ability to see him as himself.

...in all his irritating beauty.

Bowing, Hoenir left the room, closing the door behind him.

Thus leaving the pair alone.

A moment of awkward silence passed, him surveying her closely, whilst she waited expectantly until at last she could bear it no longer.

"You summoned me my lord?"

She spoke quizzically,

"Am I to be put on trial for witchcraft?"

The sardonic comment slipped from her lips before she could stop herself.

But to her surprise he appeared to be more amused than angered by her remark.

"Perhaps I ought to."

He replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Her hands involuntarily went to her hips,

"I suppose an apology is out of the question then?"

At that, Loki let out a small laugh. He couldn't help but admire her gaul. And for a princess too, she was uncharacteristically feisty.

"Apologise for what exactly? It was a mere oversight on my part...but I wasn't completely wrong."

Folding her arms defensively across her chest, although they did in fact rest beneath her bosom, Belle glared at him.

"I am not a witch!"

"Not of the natural, typical variety no."

His response threw her completely, and she desperately tried to make sense of what he was implying.

"I knew you would cause me problems, I was right about that..."

He continued, as if speaking to himself,

"...and I've had time to reconsider the situation."

She swallowed hard. Reconsider? What did he mean by that? Was he going to send her home? And if so, why? She hadn't done anything wrong...

Slowly he now rose from the high wing backed chair, and made his way towards her. His long legs enabled him to close the distance between them in two strides.

"S-sire...what are you going to do with me?"

She asked, her voice small as she looked up at him.

What a question. There were many things he could find to do with her...all of which, vastly inappropriate and morally wrong. A sudden unwanted image of her stretched naked on his bed flashed through his minds eye, causing a heat to suddenly surge through his veins.

...Desire be damned. He had to keep his composure.

"I'm going to keep you...here."

He replied smoothly.

"What, in the palace? With you?"

She cried, mixed emotions flooding her,

"Why? You wouldn't allow me to stay before?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he leaned in closer to her,

"Circumstances have changed...it's a matter of safety-"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

She argued, but his reply shocked her further,

"Not necessarily your own safety..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember your place, and do not question me wench!"

He growled, his expression hardening with his rising temper,

"Damn it, just do as you are told...this is why I did not want you here in the first place!"

"You're lying!"

She exclaimed, and the startled expression in his eyes betrayed him.

"What are you afraid of? Why is it you didn't want me in the palace? And what has happened for you to change your mind?"

Bringing his face closer in an attempt to be menacing, Belle felt the coolness of his breath on her cheek, which caused her to shiver in a way which wasn't due to fear.

"My orders are final. You are to remain here from now on. And you shall obey me!"

He hissed through clenched teeth.

"But what of the life I have made for myself in the village? I've found employment in the library-"

She persisted, saddened by the thought of leaving her fresh start behind so soon.

"One more word from you, and I'll give you employment..."

He wasn't thinking clearly now. His sharp mind could not even begin to fathom the workings of this complicated creature. She was of noble birth, yet inexplicably sought work, and wished to live in squalor amongst the commoners. Was she mad?

"I'll have you polishing my boots in order to earn your keep!"

"Fine!"

She snapped back, titling her chin upwards in defiance,

"I would rather do that than sit idle like a pampered pet on embroidered cushions."

"So be it!"

He roared, and with that he grasped her roughly and hoisted her towards the door.

"Why are you doing this?"

She squealed, as he flung the door open with such force he almost took it off its hinges.

"It's what you want isn't it?"

He retorted coldly, as he began towing her along the hallway roughly,

"I'm going to house you in the servants quarters, that ought to be to your liking."

"But what of the friends I've made?"

"Huh!"

He scoffed,

"Your naivety is endearing but insulting. I refuse to believe that you would rather shun the company of royalty, and associate with those peasants-"

"Do not speak of them like that, they're your people!"

She attempted to escape his grasp, but his grip was like an iron vice clamped around her dainty wrist.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he halted abruptly, whirling her around to face him.

"Don't tell me this is about that cretin!?"

She blinked rapidly,

"W-who!"

"Don't play innocent with me woman! Is it that odious man you're going to miss?"

He demanded, apparently oblivious to the curious glances they were attracting from the guards who were stationed by the door.

"You mean Sigurd?"

His jaw perceptibly tightened and she swore she could hear his teeth grinding in agitation.

"He has been a dear friend to me, but-"

"But what?!"

He cut her off sharply.

"I shall miss all of the villagers, they've been kind to me...him included. If I don't go back he'll no doubt be concerned."

"Well it is none of his business. And why is it you failed to show the same consideration for the friends and family you left behind in Avonlea?!"

He raged, impaling her with his stare as he awaited a response.

To her dismay she felt tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

"Of course I care for those I left behind there. Why must you be so cruel?"

Without knowing why, he tugged at her arm with such force that her entire body followed, pulling her towards him.

"And why must you take such an eager interest in that man? That oaf. That country bumpkin...you think me cruel? You have not the slightest conception of what I'm capable of-"

"This is not about him, you're mistaken..."

She had to fight in order to suppress a sob.

"We shall see about that, when I grind him to dust beneath my heel before your very eyes-"

"Stop it!"

She yelled, writhing in his clutches,

"You're a monster!"

A slow, twisted smile crept across his face, and for the first time she felt utterly afraid.

Blinking the tears away, she met his eyes and stared into them deeply.

He was not a monster. His traitorous eyes betrayed him.

This was nothing more than a facade. His defence. It was a wall he'd built and clearly wouldn't allow anyone through. And when they came close...he pushed them away.

Had she come close?

"Is that the reaction you were hoping for?"

She spoke at last, managing to find her voice,

"Are you satisfied?!"

She saw him swallow, and took this as an indication that she'd hit a nerve.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature-"

"You're not really a monster, I can see the good in you. It's just buried deep inside-"

"Enough!"

He rasped, glaring angrily at her.

But she persisted.

He was angry about her friendship with Sigurd, she could see that now. And perhaps he wanted to lash out and hurt her by threatening to hurt him.

And whilst she was fond of Sigurd, and couldn't bear the thought of him being harmed in such a way, she didn't wish to see anyone harmed. Whether Loki was capable of such dastardly deeds or not, he had to know such callous acts were unnecessary.

"The wicked Loki...you don't have to be that way."

She spoke softly, and he felt something stir deep within the cavity of his chest.

He brought his face closer, and continued to hold her gaze.

Her deep blue eyes like shimmering pools, and he suddenly felt as if he were drowning in them.

" You don't know me."

He whispered.

"I know you're no more a monster, than I am a witch."

Chancing a small smile, she allowed her eyes to momentarily drop to his lips, before flicking them back to his.

An action which did not go unnoticed by him. He recognised the way she looked at him longingly, her expression filled with want.

...and it terrified him.

"But you've bewitched me."

He replied gently.

Desperately trying to ignore her erratic pulse, in that instant she decided to be bold. Such an opportunity may never arise again. She had longed for adventure and excitement. And nothing thrilled her like he did. Sensing that he wasn't going to move, she was suddenly overcome with the forbidden desire that she was no longer able to resist.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in, and brought her lips up to meet his, skimming them gently like butterflies wings.

His eyes fluttered shut as he revelled in the sweet sensation. Utterly shocked, he stood statuesque, unable to move for fear of shattering the moment.

But when she brushed them against his unresponsive lips again, silently begging to be kissed, he could not fight it any longer.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her body closer to him, and pressed his lips to hers.

His passion and ferocity surprised her, but not as much as the overwhelming sensations she felt. His kiss was like being struck by lighting, but in the most glorious way. It sent shivers along her spine, and her heart hammered ferociously in her chest. All she could hear was the sound of it pounding in her ears.

Surely it was loud enough for him to hear it too..

Or perhaps this was merely another dream?

Albeit, a dream that felt incredibly, deliciously real.

She felt the hardness of his chest beneath his leather armour, and the solid muscles of his lean thighs pressing against her own...causing her to tingle all over.

Loki was aware of her shaking in his arms, he could feel her trembling against him as he kissed her back.

Simultaneously, they broke apart in need of air. Both gasping slightly as they tried to catch their breath, and regain their senses.

It was only then Loki realised to his horror, that the guards were still present in the hallway...And had seen all.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine; Curse Of A Frozn Heart_**

completely panic stricken, Loki recoiled away from Belle, his eyes never leaving the shocked faces of the guards.

They didn't have to speak a word, as they drew their swords and inclined them towards him.

He turned slightly, and caught sight of himself in the reflection of the polished stone wall, and his own slim face stared back at him...his illusion had slipped.

"Loki Laufeyson..."

One of the guards spoke at last,

"...you are a traitor to Asgard, a threat to the house of Odin. Surrender yourself willingly."

He ordered.

Visibly shaken, Loki fought back the fear he now felt. He would not allow these fools to ruin everything he'd strived so hard for.

He knew how this was going to end, but he attempted to settle it amicably for appearances sake..

"In the absence of Thor, I am the rightful king of this realm."

He pointed out, keeping his voice calm.

"You were reported dead!"

The other guard fired back,

"You cannot be trusted...what have you done with the Allfather?"

Taking a step forwards, Belle instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shrugged off dismissively.

"The Allfather has entered the Odinsleep...I have done nothing to him. Now as your King, I command you to sheath your weapons."

As he anticipated, neither of the guards complied. And instead they made to charge at him, wielding their swords aggressively.

Belle let out a scream, but in the blink of an eye Loki miraculously disappeared, then reappeared behind the unwitting guards.

With a flick of his wrist, he'd conjured what looked like a plume of ice, freezing them both in their stride.

"Loki stop!"

Belle cried out, forgetting all formality,

"You don't have to do this, you're going to kill them!"

Choosing to ignore her, he continued to freeze them until they were completely unrecognisable as men. To the untrained eye, they appeared to be nothing more than two frozen blocks of ice.

Her hand flew to her mouth, as she observed his pale skin changing in texture, turning a pale shade of blue, whilst his beautiful emerald eyes glowed red now like rubies.

The temperature in the hallway around where they stood had dropped dramatically, a frosty mist clouded the air and through the shrouds he saw Belle staring at him aghast.

"Now you see me, Belle..."

He proclaimed, his tone mocking,

"...Loki of Jotunheim...the monster that parents tell their children about at night."

Despite his bravado, he felt extremely self conscious of her eyes on him. He knew he most likely looked horrifying to her. Any attraction she previously felt for him would no doubt be long gone now.

And who could blame her? He couldn't even stand the sight of himself in this form.

But it came with the territory. And in this instance, was regrettable but necessary.

Ever since his dealings with the Jotuns and their casket of ancient winters, he'd been able to wield frost giant sorcery as a weapon.

Prior to that he'd only ever been able to conjure smoke, water and occasionally the odd flame of fire. But he found ice to be the most effective method of disabling his enemies.

"A-are they dead?"

Belle stammered from behind her hand, which was still clasped to her mouth in shock.

"What of it?"

He exclaimed,

"I did what I had to do in order to deal with the problem."

"How can you be so heartless, those men-"

"Those men were my enemies, so do not dare speak to me about callousness or compassion..."

He interjected curtly,

" ...this is who I am."

Belle shook her head in disbelief, she could feel herself crumple on the inside but desperately tried to not show it.

"But why are they your enemies? What is it you're hiding? Is self preservation all you care about?"

"Yes..."

He replied bluntly,

"..It is...well that and power. Not that it is any of your damn business you mewling quim!"

Reeling backwards at his words, she felt as though she'd been winded by his harshness. She never knew that mere words could cause so much pain. Hadn't they just shared a moment?

But it clearly meant nothing to him, as he continued to bark at her,

"If you hadn't laid your hands on me you stupid girl, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"I never meant for this to happen, I'm sorry...I just thought-"

Her words trailed off as he strode towards her now purposefully, his figure cutting through the mist and causing it to disperse. His usual form had returned, and whilst his appearance was now less intimidating, the expression he bore was one of pure rage.

"You just thought what?"

He demanded, as he loomed nearer.

Straightening to his full height he towered over her, making her feel incredibly small in comparison as she stood cowering against the wall.

"My lord, I just thought that...maybe you...f-felt something...for me."

The sadness in her voice, and the way her bottom lip quivered caused conflicting emotions within him. Her recklessness had almost cost him the throne...yet much to his eternal shame and disgust, he'd loved every second of their brief, yet luxurious kiss.

His brittle heart had soared. Her act of honest affection was like nothing else he'd ever experienced. She was so pure, so untainted. Coupled with her exquisite beauty, this made her a rare and precious treasure...he wanted to keep her. To cherish her. She was his jewel, his find.

...and she harboured feelings for him, isn't that what the Norn queen had said?

He should have been ecstatic. Deliriously happy at this knowledge.

But there were problems. Frankly, serious issues...he was Loki, the God of mischief, harbinger of chaos, the unwanted bastard son of a Jotun. A half breed, a fallen prince, a traitor and the father of lies...and he could not allow himself to forget it.

Happiness, was not for him and satisfaction was not in his nature. He knew she was not destined to be his. If he kept her, he would tarnish her, take away her purity and destroy her.

He was a monster, she had to see that now. And in order to fulfil the prophecy he knew, as much as it grieved him to do so...he must thoroughly break her heart.

"Feel for you?"

He sneered, feigning indignation,

"I am a god you dull creature, and you're nothing but an ignorant, deluded child...you know nothing of the ways of the worlds, or of matters of the heart. Love is nothing more than sentiment, borne from childish need, and if you thought that I could possibly care for you then you truly are a stupid wench."

She attempted to escape his verbal attack, to run passed him, but he side stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I'm not done yet!"

He yelled into her face, causing her to close her eyes,

"I never want to lay eyes on you again, I am sick of the sight of you. Your very presence irritates me, and if you ever come back here I will strangle you with my bare hands, do you understand?"

Unable to take any more, Belle pushed passed him, suppressing a sob, she fled back along the hallway the way she had came.

He allowed her to go, and did not follow her. Instead he just stood listening as her pitiful sobbing faded into the distance as she headed further away from him.

It was done now. She would flee back to the cottage, and find solace in the arms of Sir Sigurd. He would comfort her and console her. And she would fall in love with him now she realised what a charming man he was, especially in comparison to the monstrous Loki.

...The prophecy would be fulfilled. He'd saved himself.

But why did the victory leave such a bitter taste in his mouth? And why did he suddenly feel as though his chest had been trampled on?

His hands clenched into fists so tightly, he was sure he'd drawn blood with his nails, and turning on his heel he stormed off in the opposite direction, towards his chambers.

Once inside, he slammed the door aggressively and used his power to let out an external outburst of angry energy...a flash of light streaked through the room, emitting from himself, causing everything to break and shatter...save for the enchanted mirror on the wall.

Choosing not to run, so as not to draw unwanted attention to herself, Belle walked as quickly as she could out of the palace, through the courtyard, and began making her way along the earthen path towards the town.

She felt relieved to be away from the staring guards, and once she was alone on the deserted track she allowed herself to cry some more. Dissolving into tears, she wept as she walked.

How could she have been such a fool? He was right, he was a god...and a wicked one at that. The books she'd read had been correct. But she didn't just feel humiliated, she felt completely crushed inside.

She didn't want to explore the reasons why.

Since meeting Loki she'd tried to dismiss any feelings she had for him by convincing herself that she'd merely developed nothing more than an innocent crush.

Yes she'd read of his history, and knew his father was a frost giant. That had never perturbed her. In actual fact, she had always believed that there was good in his heart but no one had given him the love he so desperately needed. And now he seemed convinced that he didn't deserve it.

This was what made him evil. Not his parentage.

And although his Jotun form might be considered beastly by the majority, it was his actions and attitude that upset her more than anything.

His behaviour had appalled her, not his physical transformation.

Then, quite unexpectedly she heard the unmistakable sound of hooves pounding the ground, which startled her.

Turning quickly, she was both surprised and confused to see a white horse cantering in her direction. She couldn't understand how she hadn't heard it approaching sooner, but assumed it must've been due to her being too absorbed in her thoughts.

The rider was a woman, riding sidesaddle due to the striking red dress she wore. Her long golden hair billowed in the breeze as she rode along. She was rather pretty Belle thought, although the sharpness of her features made her look quite aggressive.

"Are you ill my dear?"

She suddenly called out to Belle, as the horse drew nearer.

Hastily wiping the stray tears away, she forced a weak smile,

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for you concern."

She set off walking again, but the woman was not convinced by her answer and slowed the horse's pace so that she was in step with Belle.

"Are you sure? You seem upset..."

She stated,

"...and in a hurry...are you fleeing from something?"

Belle shot her a suspicious look. Unsure of how to respond. She saw the way the woman was studying her expression, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Or is it a someone?"

She persisted.

Belle didn't answer, but the way she stiffened slightly caused the woman to smile a knowing smile,

"Master or lover?"

Belle frowned,

"What?"

"The person you're fleeing from, are they your master or lover?"

"Neither!"

Belle responded flatly, her brow furrowing deeper.

"Ah but I was correct in thinking you were running from someone, wasn't I? You're clearly upset...usually only a lovers quarrel leads to such tears."

Stoping dead in her tracks, Belle turned to look up at the curious stranger,

"I'm sorry, I don't really wish to discuss it-"

"Do you love him?"

The woman cut her off mid sentence,

"Is that what the tears are in aid of?...Does he not love you in return?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Come now child, there's no need to be defensive. I'm a woman of the worlds...I've experienced love in all its complexity..."

She looked sympathetically at Belle,

"...it's female intuition. I know men. From one lady to another, when I see someone in want of guidance then I like to assist."

Belle's indignation subsided, and disarmed by the woman's kind words her resistance wavered.

"It's complicated..."

She admitted somewhat reluctantly,

"..I might love him...I mean I could, but...I don't think he would allow it..something evil has taken root in him."

The woman surveyed Belle closely, listening with great interest,

"Perhaps he's cursed. If his heart has been frozen, and no love exists in it, there's only one solution as far as I can see."

Belle blinked, eagerly awaiting her response.

"A kiss borne of true love...is enough to melt a frozen heart, thus breaking the curse."

Belle felt a pang of disappointment, and shook her head,

"Then I am not destined to be his true love...a kiss happened, and nothing changed in him..."

Her face flamed with embarrassment as she confessed her impulsive actions to the stranger.

"True love does not happen over night my dear, an icy heart takes time to thaw..."

She remarked with a wry smile,

"...you can't expect one hurried kiss to be enough. It will take time and patience. He needs to learn to love another, as well as earning their love in return."

"He did kiss me back though, and I was certain he would have kissed me again-"

The woman chuckled, and shook her head,

"His primal instincts and animalistic urges may run riot, but you mustn't mistake lust for love. Such men can be very seductive, but succumbing to their charms doesn't guarantee a place in their heart."

"But he pushes me away, so how can I even get close to his heart,mor to him when he won't allow anyone to love him?"

Belle cried in anguish.

"Allow it? You must not give him a choice in the matter! Do not permit him to push you away. You must not lack conviction. It takes courage to take on a beast, and I'll wager he is beastly in his behaviour. But if he matters that much to you, I'm confident you could be the one to win his heart...that is, if you want it."

It was some time later back at the palace, Loki had since dealt with the inconvenient task of removing the frozen guards, and returned to his chambers where he was now pacing back and forth amongst the furniture and possessions he'd destroyed, his agitation increasing with every step.

"Will you be still dark one, you're making me most nauseas."

The voice of Karnilla echoed from inside the mirror,

"You've been drinking too deeply methinks."

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

He snapped, still clutching an empty goblet in his hand,

"Do not begrudge me a few cups of ale after what I've had to endure today."

"A few cups perhaps, but the entire flagon? You need to ensure your wits are not dulled by alcohol. You must remain alert and on your guard-"

"You need not remind me of that, confounded woman!"

He shot back, no longer willing or able to feign politeness for the queen's benefit,

"I never allow my guard down...it was a momentary lapse of concentration, I assure you it won't happen again!"

Allowing his offhanded remark to slide because of his intoxicated state, Karnilla fixed him with her steely gaze,

"What did you do with them?"

Loki rubbed at his temples with his long fingers, willing away the headache that had been plaguing him for hours now.

"I put them with the others..."

He answered at last,

"I masked them both and myself with an invisibility spell, and removed them by hand...my arms still ache from their weight-"

"But the threat has been removed, so there is no need to fret..."

She pointed out,

"...surely such a minor incident, and some manual lifting does not warrant such heavy drinking...or for you to utterly wreck your room! You need to be honest with yourself and face up to the fact that your current mood is because of the girl isn't it?"

Visibly bristling at the mere mention of Belle, Loki whirled around to face the mirror.

"Don't be so ridiculous Karnilla, I am glad to be rid of her, she was a liability and too much of a distraction."

"Hmm...is that so?"

"Of course it is!"

He yelled, anger and something else began swirling in the pit of his stomach...perhaps it was just the ale, he reasoned with himself...

"I've fulfilled the prophecy...I quashed any misbegotten feelings she may of had for me, she'll no doubt be in Sir bloody Sigurd's arms right now as we speak."

Registering the queen's amused expression caused his agitation to increase and his paranoia to grow.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I hadn't even given her another thought since she left. I haven't...it's the truth!...So what are you implying?"

"You're drunk Loki, and please don't insult my intelligence. You're the god of lies, so I'm not inclined to believe your false claims."

Filled with indignation, he pointed at her accusingly, and was about to reproach her but her reflection deliberately dispersed, much to his irritation.

Muttering curses under his breath, he snatched the ale flagon from the floor where he'd placed it due to all the tables being broken, and proceeded to pour the last dregs of it into his goblet.

He'd just downed it in one, when suddenly there was a knock at his door.

He didn't even have time to change his appearance, when without giving permission to enter, to his utter astonishment the door creaked open slightly and Belle's beautiful face peered around it.

The goblet slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a clatter, but still he stood motionless and speechless, rooted to the spot gaping in disbelief as she boldly entered the room.

"Your highness..."

She said, curtsying,

"...pardon my intrusion won't you?"

Unsure whether his wits were failing him due to the drink, or for a split second he suspected maybe Karnilla was playing a cruel trick on him.

The way she'd entered the room uninvited, and he swore there was a defiant air of mockery in the way she'd addressed him...surely this couldn't really be happening...

But as she closed the door behind her, he recognised the familiarity in the way she moved, her mannerisms such as the way in which she bit her bottom lip when seemingly nervous, and her delicious scent; like a spring meadow on a summers day.

Regaining his senses, his shock gave way to fleeting anger. She'd purposely disobeyed him and stepped out of line.

"What are you doing here?"

He demanded,

"Your understanding is seriously lacking, did I not make myself perfectly clear?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

She challenged him bravely, calling his bluff.

She needed to see what he was really capable of.

She almost seemed to be daring him to do his worst. Which was a dangerous game for her to play.

Enraged, he surged forwards, his movements were so quick she barely had time to register what was happening. His hand clasped her by the throat; his grip firm enough to frighten her, but not harm her.

"You dare test me?..."

He growled, his eyes bleary and she could smell the alcohol on him,

"...now might be a good time to beg for mercy...please tell me you're going to try and appeal to my humanity."

"You don't have to do this..."

Her voice quivered in desperation,

"...there's still good in you, I see it...I've always seen it!"

Faltering slightly due to her proclamation, Loki loosened his grip slightly,

"Have I not told you before, you do not know me...I'm far darker than people say-"

"I think that you are not as dark as you want people to believe..."

She retorted,

"...I think that deep down, there's love in your heart...and for something more than power."

She saw the impact her words had on him, which was encouraging.

He immediately let her go, and took a step away from her.

He looked vulnerable now, not fierce at all like mere moments ago.

"You just have to believe that someone could want you."

She added, hoping that he understood what she was so desperately trying to say.

Tilting his head to one side, he observed her closely. Scanning her eyes and face, for what she did not know...tell tale signs that she was lying, or telling the truth? She wasn't quite sure.

"Why did you come back?"

He was asking now, his voice dropping to nothing more than a whisper.

"I...I wasn't going to..."

She admitted truthfully, hoping that he'd appreciate her honesty,

"...then...something...changed my mind..."

Her words trailed off as he drew closer again, but this time there was no threat intended. On the contrary, his body language and expression was now the exact opposite.

"You're so...different..."

His voice now husky with need, he walked around her, circling her as a lion does it's prey.

"Have you ever been kissed Belle, before this day?"

She stared down at the floor, her face burning like a brand.

He took this to be a good indication that she hadn't. And it pleased him, as well as stirring his passions to know that he had been the only one.

He came to a stop behind her, and leaned in over her shoulder,

"I will be the first man to kiss you...to bed you..."

He rasped lustfully into her ear, his voice reverberating against her skin, sending shivers along her spine and every other part of her body,

"...whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine...and mine alone. Understand?"

"N-no!"

She stammered, with as much conviction as she could muster.

Swallowing hard, she fought to ignore the sensation of her knees turning to water as a result of his explicit proclamation. She felt greatly ashamed of the thrill she felt from his words, and the closeness of his proximity.

...but this was all wrong. He'd been drinking, and the woman she'd met on the road had warned her of mistaking lust for love. Succumbing to his advances was not the answer, no matter how tempting it was.

"You once told me that you never take women against their will..."

She reminded him, as he attempted to snake his arms around her waist but she hurriedly caught his hands in hers. Preventing him from embracing her.

"You should also recall how I said you wouldn't be able to resist, should I attempt to seduce you."

He countered, grinning wolfishly

"Yes, well...you're not thinking clearly sire, and you're only going to regret it once sober."

Instantly confused, Loki's dark brows beetled together as she slipped out of his reach.

Now it was his turn to feel the sting of humiliation.

"Forgive me...I was overcome by..."

He hesitated, not daring to verbally admit how he desired her,

"...the alcohol.."

He lied, looking shamefaced now,

"...it affects everyone differently."

"Hmmm"

She folded her arms and shot him a deliberately doubtful look which caused him to avert his gaze, and he pretended to be suddenly fascinated by a broken cup which lay on the floor.

Following his eye line, Belle crossed the room and crouched down to pick it up.

"So what happened in here? There hasn't been any more trouble has there?"

"I see your inquisitiveness hasn't waned any."

He exclaimed, his tone heavy with sarcasm...Although he was grateful for the change of subject.

"And neither has your moodiness."

She retorted, rising to stand whilst surveying the damaged cup closely.

"Your impertinence is incorrigible!"

He did his best to sound offended but failed miserably.

"I think you like having me here really."

She ventured, hoping for a positive response.

Without acknowledging her comment, he leant back against the wall, silently marvelling at this strange, rare beauty. Who now seemed intent on clearing up the mess he had made.

"The cup is damaged, it needs discarding."

"Just because something is damaged, doesn't mean that it can't be fixed, or that it isn't worth fixing."

She said poignantly, turning to look at him in order to emphasise her point.

Their eyes locked briefly, causing the air to somehow thicken in the room, and the atmosphere felt heavily charged.

Clearing his throat nervously, in an attempt to dispel whatever it was that had just silently passed between them, he remarked jokingly,

"Are you sure you didn't return because you'd rather polish my boots than work in the village library?...Perhaps I ought to make you my designated caretaker, someone to help manage my personal, domestic affairs."

"My rates have gone up, you can't afford me..."

Smiling one of her most genuine, heartwarming smiles, those of which always managed to disarm him completely, she couldn't resist bantering with him playfully,

"...admit it, you're happy that I'm back!"

Unable to keep from returning her smile, he shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to appear indifferent,

"I'm not unhappy."

She let out a laugh, which made him feel warm inside, and at that moment he realised he never wanted her to leave, and unbeknownst to him, she would never want to go...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; A Change In Him

**Author's note** I apologise for the delay in updating. I'll be honest, I got a bit discouraged due to the lack of interest/feedback etc. However for those of you who are reading it (thank you) I will continue with it despite it not being as popular as my Loki/Sif fics. I believe Loki and Belle are a superb pairing, and I do enjoy shipping these two. Thank you for your support and patience**

The following few days seemed to almost pass by in a blur for Belle.

Loki had allocated the guest chambers that she'd stayed in that first night she arrived in Asgard, as her own.

She had mixed feelings about being back in the palace, and she was finding it hard to process her emotions.

She'd pestered Loki into putting her to work, as she had no desire to spend her time sitting idle. Her soul craved adventure, and she thrived on keeping busy. So begrudgingly he'd agreed to allow her to help manage his domestic affairs.

From his point of view, he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with her. He knew she was a princess, yet no task seemed to be too lowly or beneath her. The palace already had plenty of servants on hand, and the positions related to state were filled by the elders.

After giving it much thought and consideration he suggested she act as his glorified maid or house keeper. To which she jumped at the chance.

He had many reservations. He'd never had anyone in his personal quarters of the west wing, or taking care of everyday mundane tasks such as cleaning, sorting out his clothing, and tending to other such menial tasks.

At first he was somewhat reluctant about permitting her access to his sanctuary. He had always preferred his own company, and this was his safe haven. No servants, messengers or chieftains ever bothered him unless he specifically stated he was willing to be called upon. So he was able to rest easy...as himself. Not as the Allfather.

He grew tired of having to conduct himself in the manner by which Odin did. And as much as it pained him to admit it, having Belle around had only served to prove just how much of a strain it was keeping up the masquerade.

But at least with Belle he could be himself. There was no pretence needed and he found her company agreeable. Even though they were rarely in each other's presence for long.

Obviously ruling the kingdom took up the majority of his time. If he wasn't in meetings, he was attending state affairs or ceremonies. When he wasn't in the throne room receiving continuous updates on the current state of the nine worlds, he was in council with his advisors.

When he did manage to snatch a few moments for himself here and there, he would retreat to his private library or his chambers. The two places where he was most at ease.

And the noticeable difference Belle had made surprised him. Each evening when he returned, his clothes for the following day would be laid out ready for him to wear. The brass and surfaces were always polished until they gleamed...as were his boots...which was an irony she had chosen to do to poke fun at him.

During the day she would open the windows to air out the rooms, and place freshly cut flowers in all the vases. These were the little details he had previously overlooked, but now he'd grown to appreciate.

He only wished he saw more of her.

Not that he'd ever admit it. In fact he struggled to come to terms with it himself. But their fleeting exchanges proved just how lonely he actually felt.

By having her here, he was keeping her away from Sir Sigurd and the position she'd had at the village library.

And whilst it troubled him to know that she'd been prophesied to accept Sigurd's hand in marriage and by them being kept apart was tampering with destiny, he wasn't entirely displeased about it.

The latter however he had decided to remedy. She loved her books, as did he so he decided to make a sacrifice in order to bring her some happiness that she so rightfully deserved. She did work incredibly hard after all.

Likewise, Belle was rather enjoying being resident in the palace and felt honoured to have been granted permission into the king's quarters. But she found it difficult being away from the outside world, and was beginning to grow lonely. Each day she hoped she'd encounter the God of mischief in passing, and when she did it was the highlight of her day. When she didn't, she did her best to push aside the feelings of bitter disappointment.

Then one day, the most unexpected thing happened. Which changed the new routine that she'd grown accustomed to. And altered the order of things forever...

Entering Loki's hall with a basket of flowers, she was completely taken by surprise to see him sitting at the table. It was after all, the middle of the day, which meant the place should've usually been empty save for herself pottering about.

"Sire!"

She exclaimed, halting abruptly in her tracks at the sight of him,

"Is everything alright? You're not usually here when I'm working."

Keeping his expression impassive, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table,

"Does my unexpected presence displease you?"

Unsure of whether he was teasing her or not, she answered truthfully and plainly,

"Of course not your highness. It's just your being here has come as a surprise that's all."

"But not an unpleasant one then?"

She shook her head and smiled gently at him.

He was minus his helm today, and the way in which the sunlight streamed in through the open window and danced upon his raven hair almost took her breath away.

Slowly he rose and fired a dazzling smile at her,

"It's your working that I wish to discuss with you Belle."

"My work? Have I done something wrong sire?"

She asked, blinking through the dazzle.

"Not as such. Save perhaps for your working _too_ hard I think."

He replied, approaching her slowly and as he drew near he reached out and took the wicker basket from her.

She watched him set it down on the table, frowning slightly at his words and actions,

"Not at all my Lord, I enjoy having something to do."

"I have noticed. And it's an admirable quality. But you cannot spend every hour of the day working, and such dreary tasks are bound to bore you, surely."

"But I take pride in what I do and..."

Her words trailed off,

"...well, I don't really have anything else to do."

She admitted cautiously, fearing a negative reaction.

But instead he headed towards the door, and gestured for her to follow,

"That's understandable. Which is why you need something else to occupy your time."

Baffled but intrigued, Belle walked with him along the marble hallway until they reached the old oak panelled doors of the Royal library. She watched with growing curiosity as he produced a key from the pocket of his dark green tunic, and proceeded to unlock the door.

Throwing both of the doors open grandly, he stepped aside allowing her to take in the circular room, carefully designed to house shelf upon shelf of books from ceiling to floor.

Marvelling at the glorious sight, she gasped. Completely awestruck.

"My goodness!"

She exclaimed, wide-eyed,

"I've never seen so many books!"

He watched her as she stepped inside, her head swivelling around with excitement. The way her eyes shone caused an alarming fluttering somewhere deep within his brittle heart, which he promptly dismissed.

"Perhaps this will help wile away the hours now, especially once the longer evenings set in."

He remarked casually.

"It will be a pleasure to give all the shelves a good dusting Sire..."

She replied, seemingly oblivious to his meaning,

"...and I'll be sure to have all of the books arranged into alphabetical order for you-"

"What nonsense are you babbling?"

He cut her off mid-sentence. His dark brows drawing together in bewilderment,

"It isn't intended as another chore you silly girl...you're free to come here whenever you wish and make use of the place."

She turned to stare at him, the astonishment visible on her honest, open face.

"Me?"

"Yes of course you..."

He responded, feigning exasperation,

"There's no one else present is there? Who else would I be talking to!"

Unperturbed by his sardonic comments, she whirled around now in the centre of the room like an excitable youngster, causing him to chuckle.

Her childlike innocence, and good humour was infectious. Seeing her beaming face, and knowing he was responsible for bringing her such pleasure made him feel warm on the inside.

"I can hardly believe it, you're willing to share all of this with me?"

She was saying now, and for a fleeting moment he felt as if he'd be willing to share everything with her. Anything she asked for.

"Well I'm not going to renege now am I? Even I'm not so cruel as to play such a prank on a fellow bookworm."

He quipped instead.

She let out a squeal of delight, and instinctively made to embrace him but then suddenly thought better of it.

Remembering the way he'd poured such scorn on her for having dared touch him before. And her neck and face blushed at the memory of her impulsive foolishness.

He noticed the way in which she faltered, and against his own better judgement couldn't stop his next words tumbling from his mouth,

"There's no need to shrink back from me Belle, I assure you I don't bite. In spite of my beastliness."

"But you do bark.."

She retorted chancing a wry smile,

"...so perhaps it's worse than your bite after all."

"Impertinent wench."

He cried, but she could see the smile behind his eyes.

At that she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Stunning him into silence. His hands hovered awkwardly at her lower back, hardly daring to return her embrace.

She felt his tenseness and smiled into his hair,

"I won't break sire."

Holding his breath, he carefully tightened his arms around her. Feeling the warmth of her against him, coupled with the sweet scent of her hair made him feel inexplicably giddy and almost light headed. Hastily he broke away, for fear of becoming addicted to it.

"Well, I have much to do..."

He mumbled clumsily,

"...the kingdom will not rule itself."

Beating a hasty retreat to the door, Belle sensed his eagerness to be away but could not stop herself from calling out after him,

"You are the one who works too hard my Lord, you deserve to have more time for yourself."

Hesitating at the door, he turned and smiled at her as though she were slightly simple in the head,

"Unfortunately being King does not allow for much personal time. I cannot simply take the day off whenever the mood takes me."

"Perhaps you should..."

She pondered aloud,

"...or at least make the most of your free time when you get it. You owe it to yourself not to remain locked up inside the palace like a caged bird."

"Is it I you are referring to mistress, or yourself?"

His tone was sharp now, and his smile had vanished.

He saw the way her face fell, and lowered her head which caused a twinge of guilt. It couldn't be easy for her after all. Being as she had fled her position as princess of Avonlea in order to escape feelings of being trapped. And to some extent, he could relate to how she felt.

"I'm sorry your highness. I did not mean to cause any offence."

Her voice was small, her tone tinged with sadness,

"I truly only meant it kindly and have your best interests at heart."

His expression softened, and he fixed his gaze on the floor.

"I cannot simply go gallivanting around Belle. You understand that. And it is for your own safety that I keep you confined to the palace. It is regrettable but necessary."

"I understand sir."

"We're not so dissimilar you and I Belle...we are both prisoners of circumstance. Like wingless birds."

His poignant remark moved her, as well as surprised her,

"But there are nocturnal birds sire..."

"What the devil does that mean?"

He asked, raising a pointed eyebrow.

"Meaning that perhaps we could go out, after dark."

She ventured, somewhat nervously.

"And there is safety in numbers...we could keep each other company."

He stared at her now, unsure of what to make of this uniquely strange yet intriguing creature. She had to be truly desperate to get out of doors, for her to have come up with such a bizarre suggestion.

"And I dare say the gardens probably look even more beautiful by moonlight."

She added, whimsically.

Without another moments thought or hesitation he found himself responding. His head and his heart quite at odds with each other, and he was starting to believe that the conflict might be the cause of his demise.

"Yes I dare say they do...alright my little witch, meet me back in my chambers at midnight."

She smiled triumphantly as he turned and disappeared through the doors. Her heart dancing at the prospect of getting to spend a little more time with him, and he wasn't opposed to the idea.

Things were most definitely changing for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven; The Wingless Bird_**

It was a beautiful night, the light of the crescent moon bathed the lawns in its pale lunar glow and the sky was studded with stars, like a beautiful canopy above them.

The air was warm and tinged with the sweet scent of orange blossom and jasmine.

Belle and Loki wandered along the path, winding their way through the rose garden, into the orchard where they stumbled upon an ornate stone bench, concealed amongst the trees.

They sat companionably discussing literature and poetry, as as before when they'd spent time together in the village, the conversation flowed easily and the pair revelled in each other's intellect.

After sitting for quite some time, they set off walking again and eventually found themselves lay side by side on the ground, their heads almost touching as they stared up at the night sky.

He pointed out all the different constellations, and explained the convergence to her. At one point he absentmindedly took hold of her dainty hand, placing his own hand against it in order to demonstrate planetary alignment.

Shuddering at his touch, she listened with keen interest and asked many questions, to which he was more than happy to provide the answers.

When a shooting star streaked by, Belle excitedly urged Loki to make a wish. Sniggering, he poured scorn on such fanciful practices, which earned him a playful jab in the ribs, so he obliged her.

"Well, what did you wish for?"

He asked immediately afterwards.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true."

She giggled.

Rolling over onto his side, he propped himself up on his elbow in order to look at her,

"You do realise that a star is merely a gigantic incandescent cloud of gas that has collapsed in on itself?"

"Oh my, you certainly know how to destroy a romantic notion don't you?"

She cried, disapprovingly,

"I'm more or a realist than a dreamer."

"But just because you're not romantic by nature doesn't mean you have to be so cynical."

She chided, though still smiling.

His brow furrowed,

"I'm not incapable of romance...but it is the stuff borne of fairy tales. Which do not come true. As neither do wishes."

Turning to face him, she mirrored his position by propping her head against her hand,

"Perhaps you've yet to find your happy ending."

"Happiness is overrated. I have everything I desire, so I'm willing to settle for being content."

He retorted.

"But if you have everything your heart desires then why are you only content? Surely you should be happy."

She pointed out.

Lost for words, he blinked at her. It wasn't often his silver tongue became tied, but her observation had stumped him and he could not think of an adequate response.

Her words hung in the air, a heavy silence now descending.

He met her large blue eyes and felt his pulse involuntarily begin to quicken. It felt as though she were gazing into the very depths of his soul, searching around in the darkness for something. The smallest shaft of light perhaps, to which he was convinced she would not find. Yet still it unnerved him having her peer into them in such a way, for it was his eyes that often betrayed him. Behind them, was where his deepest fears lurked and his demons hid.

Unaware of the inner turmoil he was feeling, Belle was completely lost in this unexpected moment, transfixed by the intensity of his gaze. Her heart hammered against her chest and she couldn't help wondering whether or not he sensed the strange tension too.

He began to incline his head slowly towards her, and she was suddenly struck with the realisation that he was about to kiss her. Exhaling shakily, she found herself closing her eyes in anticipation.

But no kiss came. Instead he sat up abruptly, shattering the loaded atmosphere.

"Umm, it's getting late. We ought to be heading back now."

He mumbled, clearing his throat.

Her disappointment gave way to frustration. But she was frustrated with her own presumptuousness. Had she merely imagined whatever it was that seemed to silently pass between them? Had she been a fool once again, imagining something was there that actually wasn't?

He was on his feet now, and did not bother to offer her his hand as she stood. He was certainly no gentleman.

But he was well aware of his lack of courtesy, and could detect what she must've thought of him. Unfortunately the truth was he just didn't want to risk any further physical contact. He'd almost lost his senses to her again. The urge to kiss her had been almost overwhelming, and he needed to remain in control of his wits and the situation. He couldn't allow such distractions, and for some reason she was his one weakness.

They walked back towards the palace in awkward silence, with him several paces ahead of her. And once inside, he hastily bid her goodnight, with a strained smile that did not meet his eyes.

Instead of retiring to his chambers, he paced the hallways for a while. Too restless to sleep, he headed back outside through a side door and took a deep breath of soothing cool air. Hoping to shake off the irrational agitation that gnawed at him.

Then suddenly, and quite unexpectedly the hairs on the nape of his neck rose. His keen instincts alerting him to an unknown presence. He could always detect when he was being watched.

Instead of returning inside he stepped forwards into the darkness, calling out a challenge into the night,

"Show yourself immediately whoever you are, if you value your life!"

He growled, his hand instinctively falling to the dagger at his belt.

A few moments passed, until at last a dark figure emerged slowly from the shadows.

Using his sorcery, Loki immediately disappeared, then materialised behind the cloaked stranger.

Crooking his arm around the man's neck, he gripped him in a choke-hold, rendering him incapacitated.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?"

He demanded, squeezing tighter as the hapless man struggled against him.

"I am an emissary...from Avonlea.."

He gasped, attempting to loosen the grip Loki had on him,

"...I am here by the order of my King."

Stunned by the man's proclamation, Loki felt his guts twist into knots. He knew there could be only one reason for this man's presence, and he did not relish the thought of having to hear what he had to say for himself. Still, he had to ask the inevitable question..

"I won't ask you again, what brings you here?"

His grip tightened further and the man began to cough, clearly struggling to draw breath.

"Your majesty...I am here...regarding the...princess"

He gasped, with great effort.

Releasing the man from his clutches, he shoved him hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What is your name, messenger?"

"Gaston..."

He croaked, clambering to his knees,

"...and I am not merely a messenger, I am betrothed to the princess."

Approaching menacingly, Loki loomed over him.

So this was the famous Gaston. Taking in the man's wide nose, and square jaw he could almost see why Belle had been so reluctant to marry him. Not to mention his voice. He spoke irritatingly slowly, like a half-wit.

Fighting the urge to give him a good kicking in the ribs for good measure, he folded his arms defensively across his chest.

"I do not quite frankly give a damn who you are. You are trespassing and will pay dearly for such an offence. How did you gain entry into this realm?"

He growled, his expression fierce.

"The guardian granted me access-"

"Do not lie to me!"

Loki bellowed, cutting him off sharply,

"The gatekeeper would have informed me of your arrival...now tell me the truth slippery one, before I gut you like a fish!"

Rising to his feet slowly, Gaston looked upon him now with utter disdain,

"I do speak the truth. I was escorted to your throne room in order to seek an audience with you, but you were not there. I was instructed to wait whilst someone went to summon you."

"Yet you did not wait, instead you invade my privacy by scuttling around in shadow like an assassin."

"I am no threat to you sir, I only wish to speak with the princess."

Loki's jaw perceptibly tightened,

"This princess you keep referring to...is not here. And what could possibly lead you to believe she would be? Also, if she's apparently missing, has it not occurred to you that perhaps she does not wish to be found?"

"The King, her father has received information to the contrary."

He declared, an air of defiance in his tone.

"You may tell your King that he is very much mistaken, and I advise him to be less eager to jump to conclusions every time some misbegotten fool fabricates such false allegations which have no validity."

"His source is very reliable, there is no reason to doubt the claims."

Incensed by the man's arrogance, Loki lunged at him, using both hands to grip the front of his doublet and lift him off the ground,

"You insolent wretch! You dare to doubt the ruler of the nine realms and King of Asgard?!"

"No...but I do doubt you, the wicked Loki!"

Loki's face paled at the man's words, his stomach dropping as though he'd swallowed a lead weight. His illusion of Odin was still in place, it had not wavered, so how was it possible that a native of Avonlea knew of his secret? And then a realisation dawned on him...magic. This man came from a magical land, and someone had to be aiding him.

His face contorting with rage, he lowered him to the ground but kept a tight grip on his jacket,

"Tell me who made it possible for you to access the bifrost?"

Struggling against his grasp, Gaston seemed to quickly realise that Loki was far too strong, but he was stubborn. And fortunately for Loki, not overly intelligent,

"I am sworn to secrecy and will tell you nothing. My King has enlisted the help of many in order to find his daughter. And we know she is here and I demand to speak with her."

"You are in no position to make demands, you ought to kneel before me and grovel for forgiveness."

"If you do not comply, I shall return with an army. His majesty will not rest until his daughter is returned."

"Do not attempt to intimidate me with your empty threats, they carry no weight here..."

Loki snarled, his lip curling like a savage dog,

"...but you won't be returning, because you won't be leaving."

"If you kill me, his majesty will declare war on Asgard. He's awaiting my return...if I don't return you are sealing your fate."

Ignoring his warning, Loki raised a dark eyebrow and looked upon him pityingly,

"I never said anything about killing you, you presumptuous fool...I will make you long for death, for your fate will be far worse."

As he spoke his form began to change, and his hands grew icy. The frost spread from his fingertips onto Gaston and began freezing him slowly.

"Stop! Have mercy! Belle cares for me deeply.."

He begged, but his words trailed off as Loki began to laugh.

"If it brings you comfort to think that, then so be it..."

He sniggered cruelly,

"...but the truth of the matter is...she doesn't."

And with that, a surge of angry energy coursed through him, enabling him to freeze the man instantly where he stood; his eyes still wide in shock, stared back at Loki from behind a cocoon of ice.

The following morning, rather than heading straight to the throne room which was his usual routine, Loki found himself heading for the library instead. The previous night's altercation with Gaston had left him decidedly unnerved, and it took a lot to ruffle his feathers.

Searching the books frantically for any references on Avonlea, and its surrounding lands he wasted hours of his precious time, and to his frustration found absolutely nothing.

Feeling discouraged, he sunk down to sit on one of the three wooden stairs that were built into the side of the room where the floor was raised.

And it was there where Belle found him, sat with his head in his hands when she entered the library.

Starting in surprise, she instantly recognised his somewhat deflated demeanour and melancholy expression,

"Oh. Sorry Sire, I didn't realise you were here...I've just finished buffing the floor of your chambers, and thought I'd read for a while."

Despite his low mood, he couldn't help letting out a quick guffaw due to the bitter irony of him having a princess of Avonlea polishing his floors.

Her small brow furrowed slightly, visibly confused by him,

"Are you alright my Lord? You seem...troubled."

.heaving a deep sigh, he leaned his elbows on his knees and sat with his clever handsome face cupped in his large hands,

"I have the weight of the nine worlds on my shoulders Belle, and a great deal more besides...so it is highly unlikely that I shall ever be alright...not that it is of any concern to you."

His voice though sharp, was at complete odds with his face and stature. He looked troubled and almost vulnerable. And she wanted nothing more than to comfort him but knew if she persisted his guard would come up and he'd push her away.

Attempting to change the subject, she gestured towards the pile of books he'd left discarded on the table,

"You've been busy. If you've finished with these sire I can put them back for you."

"I don't need you to do everything for me wench. I'm perfectly capable! I managed before you came here didn't I? So I don't you to do anything for me, and I don't need you!"

He ranted, without even bringing his eyes up to look at her.

Her hands went to her hips,

"I would never for one moment presume that you do.."

She replied curtly. His mean spirited remarks irritated her, though she sensed he was lashing out at her for want of taking his anger out on someone. And she was first in the firing line,

"...I was only offering my help, your shouting at me is uncalled for."

His eyes snapped to hers and his lips curled in a way that made his face look hard and cold.

She had seen this face of his before, and it always unsettled her. There was a visible cruelness in the lines around his mouth, the tightness of his jaw and the narrowing of those beautiful green eyes.

"You need to remember your place. Or perhaps you don't really know where your place is, or where you belong.."

He spat, as he rose to his full height,

"...but you're no longer in Avonlea, and you're sworn to obey me now. So kneel before me!"

Pursing her lips, she glared back at him defiantly,

"No."

Incensed by her unwillingness to obey, a red mist descended before his eyes and he advanced upon her before she had time to gather her thoughts,

"I said kneel!"

He roared, as he gripped her her by the arms, pulling her towards him and then pushing her back. He did it with such force that when he let go she lost her balance and toppled over.

He saw her falling, and in that moment he hated himself for his own childish vanity. The truth was, Gaston having infiltrated his realm, knowing his secret and threatening him with war, was not the only issues weighing on his mind. Belle's father wanted her back. And with Gaston out of the way, there would be no reason for her to remain in Asgard. And the thought of her wanting to leave grieved him more than he ever thought possible. And yet here he was, treating her so unkindly.

She landed on her hands and knees, visibly shaken and upset as she stared up at him from the floor. He swallowed hard as he registered the hurt in her eyes.

Moving swiftly he placed his arm about her shoulders and gently hoisted her to stand.

"Belle...I am sorry.."

He declared weakly,

"...I shan't ask for your forgiveness, as such behaviour is unforgivable. It was not my intention for you to bear the brunt of my anger."

She stood silent and unmoving, as if trying to recover from shock and if pained him further,

"I truly am sorry."

He whispered, pulling her petite unresponsive body against his tall one, and enveloping her small frame with his strong arms.

She exhaled shakily, her heart and mind racing and battling each other until they finally came to an agreement. She forgave him. Because there was something seriously wrong, she could sense it. And whilst that did not excuse his loss of temper, she knew he did not wish to harm her. And the fact that he was apologising, and now holding her so tenderly, was another reassuring sign that he was gradually beginning to change. The possibility of him becoming the man she knew he could be, the man he'd most likely always been before he became so cold hearted, made her own heart soar.

Fighting the temptation to return his embrace, she pulled back slightly in order to look up at him. His face was tinged with guilt, sadness and sincerity,

"I forgive you. But don't ever handle me in such a way again."

"You have my word."

He promised, with a delicate nod of the head.

Feeling inexplicably awkward, he let her go and watched her as she silently went to the table and picked up several of the books, in order to put them back on the shelves.

His eyes never left her as she climbed the sturdy red oak rolling ladder, and he watched with keen interest as he returned to the stairs in order to sit back down.

"Do you not have any state affairs to attend to your highness?"

She asked suddenly, as she noticed him staring up at her.

Turning away, slightly embarrassed by having been caught gazing at her, he forced a strained laugh,

"Are you eager to be rid of me Belle?"

"What? No."

She replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice and he couldn't resist turning back to look at her. He adored her smile. It warmed him somehow and was infectious.

"I wouldn't scold you if you answered yes."

She shook her head now, giggling. He really was the most confusing and exasperating man she had ever known.

"I enjoy your company..."

She admitted,

"...I just thought you'd have other things to do."

"I would rather be here."

He couldn't stop the words tumbling from his mouth, and he saw he falter as she was sliding a book back in place.

Encouraged by his proclamation, she smiled at him softly, which caused an unfamiliar fluttering within his chest,

"Sire, if there's anything troubling you, remember I am always here for you. I just want you to know that. You're not alone. I'm here if you're in need of a friend."

Taken aback by her words, he stiffened slightly,

"One of my most favoured quotes is 'friendship is overrated. You know where you stand with an enemy. They won't betray you.'"

"Well one of my favourite quotes is 'friendship is love without his wings.'"

She retorted wryly.

"Then I suppose we can be companionable and wingless together."

He smiled.

But it was in that moment he was struck with a startling realisation, which shook him to the core and almost paralysed him with fear...

...this bird had grown wings...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve; Your Heart And Mine_**

"Explain to me again, what all this is in aid of?"

The voice of Karnilla rang out from behind the mirror, but Loki was barely listening.

"I already told you."

He responded distractedly, smoothing his newly trimmed dark mane back before carefully pulling his horned helm on.

Karnilla stared at him askance, and as he glanced her way he recognised her look of bewilderment which caused him great irritation.

"I'm attempting to do something nice, yes that may be out of character for me but it's a means to an end. Nothing more."

"There is no sense or reason to your supposed logic. If it is your intention to reverse the prophecy then you know what must happen. The girl is to marry Sir Sigurd of Utgard-"

"Stop saying that!"

He bellowed quite unexpectedly. His loss of temper even taking himself by surprise.

He took a deep breath and forced a strained smile,

"My apologies your majesty. I just find your repetition irksome."

"If I am repeating myself then it is clearly necessary being as you are refusing to acknowledge or accept my words."

She fired back, her own temper now beginning to rise,

"You cannot alter the course of destiny."

"And I am not attempting to."

He insisted, turning to face her now.

"So why are you delaying the inevitable by keeping her here away from him?"

"I'm not delaying anything, I simply cannot afford to have her roaming Asgard when clearly there is a threat to my safety."

"That is a poor excuse silver tongue and you know it. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps she might be a threat to your safety?"

She retorted with a wry smile, relishing his look of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They intend to come for her, and your reckless actions have only aggravated the situation. She is a distraction, you admitted that yourself. She is your weakness and weaknesses make us vulnerable."

He faltered slightly, his pale face colouring,

"I will never allow myself to become vulnerable. And just because I find her mildly pleasing does not mean she is my weakness-"

"You desire her and have developed feelings towards her..."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she raised an elegant hand in order to prompt him into remaining silent,

"...even you, the wicked Loki are not immune to the natural way of the worlds. So spare me your false declarations of denial."

Impaling her with his steely glare, he forced aside the crippling embarrassment that had now taken hold of him,

"Is there a point to this lecture? It's just that it is getting late, and I have plans."

Rolling her eyes at him, she did not attempt to hide her exasperation,

"So you intend to go ahead with this foolishness in spite of everything we have discussed?"

"Indeed I do. I merely wish to make amends for having treated Belle unkindly. And perhaps a gesture of kindness may serve to redeem myself in order to avoid meeting an untimely end."

He proclaimed defiantly.

"You're going to have to let her go at some point."

She pointed out, and her words seemed to sting him like salt being rubbed into an open wound,

"This will not change the final outcome. They will return for her and she will accept Sigurd's marriage proposal."

"Yes so you keep informing me..."

He muttered darkly,

"...but until that day dawns, if I am to keep her in the palace then the least I can do is make her time in confinement more bearable."

Gesturing towards the mirror he stared at her expectantly,

"Now if you will please excuse me Karnilla, I need to inspect my appearance."

"Vain fool."

She muttered sternly, before obligingly dispersing in order to allow him to see his reflection. But there was no malice in her voice.

Staring now at his own face, for a fleeting moment he thought he caught a glimpse of his younger self. Himself before his world changed forever. Before he changed forever. Loki of Asgard, son of Odin. Not Loki of Jotunheim, son of Laufey.

"Sentiment."

He remarked to himself scornfully, before squaring his shoulders and turning on his heel.

Seated by the open window, reading a book and lost in its contents, Belle almost jumped out of her skin when someone rapped heavily on the door of her chambers.

Intrigued by who could possibly be knocking on her door at such a late hour, she didn't stop to contemplate her appearance as she rose and hurried to answer. And she wasn't prepared for it being him. In full ceremonial armour no less, looking devastatingly handsome.

Similarly he wasn't prepared for the sight of her, in her white silk nightgown. His eyes involuntarily roved downwards, taking in the way the soft material clung to her every curve mercilessly.

"Y-your highness..."

She stammered, a rosy blush creeping up her neck as she awkwardly fiddled with her loose hair,

"...what brings you here?"

Swallowing hard, he tore his eyes away from her exquisite form,

"Pardon my intrusion, but I require your presence in the west wing."

Shifting slightly under the heat of his intense gaze, she attempted to subtly hide her body behind the door,

"Oh...of course, I'll just need to dress sire."

Resisting the urge to inform her she needn't bother on his account, he smiled warmly at her, his green orbs gleaming in the candlelight,

"Naturally. Meet me in my chambers once you're done."

Nodding in response, somewhat baffled she watched him head off down the hallway, his cape swirling behind him.

Hurriedly she closed the door and rushed to dress, all the while her mind whirring with possibilities. What would drive him to call upon her personally? And what could he possibly need her for at this time of night? His unexpected arrival had surprised her so much that she'd forgotten to ask if everything was well, and she found herself hoping that there hadn't been any further trouble involving the guards or similar.

Heart now hammering, she hurried along the dimly lit hallway, her body casting shadows on the opulent marble walls.

She was breathless when she reached the door, and didn't have time to compose herself due to him opening it before she even had chance to knock.

"Has something happened my Lord?"

Holding the door ajar for her, he raised a pointed eyebrow,

"Such as? There are any number of things."

He smirked.

"Don't be sarcastic, I was worried something bad..."

She fell silent as she stepped passed him.

The long table which usually stood in the centre of the room had been moved back, and above them, the stunning crystal chandelier which hung from the ceiling was lit; illuminating every polished surface in the room, including Loki's gleaming golden armour.

And then, he proceeded to surprise her further by conjuring a rose out of nowhere.

Her face instantly lit up, and she took it from him gently,

"Oh my...thank you sire."

She beamed, her girlish innocence stirring his longing.

And as she lowered her eyes coyly, then shyly peered at him from beneath her lashes he felt as though he were melting on the inside.

"Would you care to take a drink with me?"

He was asking now, fetching a flagon of wine from the table and a goblet.

She watched him pour her a drink, and took it from him shakily,

"This is all very unexpected and kind my lord...but-"

"But what?"

He interrupted smoothly,

"We enjoy each other's company do we not?"

Her small brow furrowed slightly,

"Well yes.."

"Then I thought we ought to spend some time together, doing companionable things."

She giggled now at his randomness, and shook her head in amusement,

"Companionable things?"

"Yes, such as engaging in activities that we cannot under normal circumstances, partake in."

"Such as?"

She asked, between taking sips of her wine.

"Such as..."

He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, feigning innocence,

"...dancing perhaps?"

With a flick of his wrist, suddenly the room was filled with the most beautiful music she had ever heard. Turning as if to trace the source it was emitting from, she was astounded by his magical abilities,

"Where is that even coming from?"

"It's nothing more than a simple parlour trick I learned in my youth. I used to play pranks on the servants with it."

He sniggered.

"And how did you know that I enjoy dancing?"

He shrugged nonchalantly,

"I assumed you would. It's in your nature...you enjoy reading and singing, and I dare say you most likely are able to play and dance most elegantly."

He awaited her response, wondering perhaps whether or not she'd confess to being skilled in the arts of dancing and playing. He had the advantage of knowing she was a princess, and it was the common practice universally that nobility and royalty were tutored in languages, the playing of instruments and dancing. The latter being a practical necessity for grand occasions such as a ball or royal wedding.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, and with a wave of his hand he transformed her simple blue lace-fronted dress into her exquisite gold gown.

Gasping, her eyes widened with shocked delight as she peered down at herself,

"How did you?"

She fell silent as she whirled around, clutching the soft folds of the material in her free hand.

"You're...amazing."

Momentarily stunned by her declaration, he felt a small twinge of pride. No one had ever said such a thing to him before, and no one had ever looked at him that way before. She was looking at him now as though he were the only man in the entire nine worlds.

Approaching her slowly, he carefully took the empty goblet from her, and promptly made it disappear into thin air,

"You look ravishing...shall we dance my lady?"

Her heart was misbehaving again, refusing to keep a steady beat as he dipped his head in a small bow and extended his open hand to her.

Smiling uncontrollably, she returned the gesture by curtsying daintily and gently placed her small hand in his large one.

Leading her into the centre of the room, he carefully placed his other hand at her waist.

Trembling due to his touch, she rested her hand on his metal-clad shoulder and they began moving together.

Any initial awkwardness began to disperse, as their steps fell in sync, their movements in perfect rhythm as they whirled around the floor.

They danced several dances, each one more complex than the last. He spun her around, twirling her outwards then pulling her into him again. She laughed, and he smiled. As the music changed tempo he caught her by the waist and lifted her up, looking deep into her eyes.

She felt the breath catch in her throat and knew it wasn't from the exertion of dancing.

It was magical, in every way. She felt alive and despite her not being able to leave the palace, in that moment she'd never felt so free.

When the music began to slow, with a twist of his hand he dimmed the bright lights of the chandelier, and all the candles in the room simultaneously ignited.

Unable to suppress a gasp as he dipped her low, bringing their faces closer, she involuntarily breathed in his sweet, leathery musky scent.

As he brought her back up he pulled her closer and she closed her eyes as she leaned into him. Losing herself in the music whilst slipping her arms around his neck, she allowed her senses to take over; she could feel the heat radiating between their bodies and his cool breath on her cheek caused goosebumps to rise on her bare arms.

Sensing the change in mood, Loki struggled inwardly with his conscience. He had allowed himself to get carried away, and he wasn't naive enough to believe this potent situation would end innocently. He had to break the heady atmosphere, he hadn't intended to seduce her, but she was beguiling and he desperately wanted to throw all caution to the wind.

But he could not afford to. It was too much of a risk, his position as King was at stake. If this continued it was possible he'd be interfering with the forces of fate. Disrupting the balance.

No matter how much it pained him, he knew this exquisite beauty he held in his arms belonged to another. She was not destined to be his, and he must let her go.

The harsh reality hit, and he forced himself to loosen his embrace. He was so hot he felt he might evaporate, so he leaped on it as an excuse,

"I think perhaps a drink is in order."

He declared, as casually as possible.

She ceased moving as his arms left her and she watched him go over to the table, his movements somewhat brusque.

"It is hot in here..."

She remarked, fanning her face with her hand,

"...can I let some air in?"

"Of course. Excellent idea."

He replied, with a wide smile.

She opened the French doors and stepped out onto the balcony, the night air instantly cooling her flushed face.

When he joined her, he had removed his helmet and she couldn't help admiring his neatly trimmed hair. The previous stray uneven strands were now gone, and it was combed back into perfection, resting just at his collar.

The light of the moon accentuated his smooth pale skin, making him appear even more celestial and angelic than ever.

They stood in comfortable silence for a while, drinking their wine whilst gazing at the moon.

Perhaps it was the affect of the alcohol, but she suddenly found the courage to ask him the questions she'd never dared ask before.

"Why did you want me here?"

Spluttering slightly as he'd just taken a sip of his drink, he coughed and cleared his throat,

"As I recall, you begged me for help. So I brought you here at your behest."

"No, I mean why did you want me back here in the palace?"

"I have explained this Belle, it's a safety precaution."

He replied, his expression giving nothing away.

"Why would my being at the cottage be a safety issue for you or me?"

She persisted, sliding her eyes across to him.

She knew it would be too much to expect an honest answer. He was still so guarded, regardless of him having recently shown a gentler side to his personality.

"When I first arrived, you were eager to be rid of me. So what changed?"

His jaw tightened now, and he kept his gaze on the middle distance, seemingly unwilling to meet her eyes,

"It's not so easy to put into words..."

He admitted.

He wasn't able to provide her with the full explanation of why he'd summoned her back to the palace. He was not willing to tell her that he'd since learned she was of noble birth. He could not tell her that her fiancé had come in search of her and was now locked within the confines of the old disused weapons vault, deep beneath the prisons. Or that her father wanted her back home. And that her destiny lay with her new acquaintance, Sigurd.

But as he reluctantly looked at her honest, open face; which stared up at him expectantly, he was quite overcome by the urge to be honest about the reasons why he had initially wanted her out of the palace.

"You made me feel...uncomfortable.."

He admitted, a hint of a smile on his thin lips.

"Uncomfortable!?"

She repeated, almost aghast.

"You would not understand Belle...it's complicated."

Leaning against the stone wall of the balcony, she draped her arms over the side and stared down towards the gardens beneath,

"You never answer plainly. I don't know whether you're hiding something or you just assume that I'm too naive to understand. Because I'm just a silly girl to you, aren't I?"

Shifting his feet awkwardly, Loki took a huge glug of wine before responding,

"I don't underestimate your intelligence Belle. But some matters are too complex to even begin to put into words."

"I think you were lonely..."

She blurted out, without thinking clearly,

"...I think that's why you wanted me back."

His eyebrows shot up in amusement, and he had to bite back a smile,

"Is that so? Well that's terribly presumptuous of you my little witch."

She couldn't resist laughing now. She laughed harder than she would under normal circumstances but the entire situation seemed so surreal. She felt like she'd slipped into a parallel universe. It had been a magical night. She'd danced and laughed with the god of mischief. The infamous Loki himself, he whom she'd been intrigued by all these years, yet she never dreamt that one day she may come face to face with him. And now here she was, taking a drink with him under the light of the Asgardian moon.

"Will you ever stop calling me a witch?"

She giggled.

"No."

He replied flatly, resting a hand on the wall,

"You're bewitching...that is why I needed to be away from you. Do you understand?"

Her smile faded, and her eyes now snapped to his face,

"Y-yes I think so."

She stammered.

He looked almost embarrassed which was most unlike him. He was usually so confident and self assured.

Slowly she edged closer towards him and gently placed a hand on his. Turning his head towards her, he felt the familiar irresistible pull. Like an invisible force, drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. He was going to get burned. But in that moment he no longer cared. He craved the flames embrace.

There was no slow approach, no hesitation or decision to be made. Closing the distance between them he surged forwards, lowering his head and catching her rosebud mouth in a deep kiss.

A small squeal of surprise escaped her, but her shock quickly gave way to desire. She arched her body against his, melting into him.

His arms enfolded her, pulling her closer as if he wasn't able to get close enough, and as his velvet tongue gently probed at her lips, she accepted him into her mouth, allowing him to tentatively explore her own.

He tasted sweet like honey and mint, with a hint of the wine that he'd consumed.

She strained upwards, returning his passion. He seemed intent on devouring her mouth, their tongues entwined and the sensations were overwhelming.

His hands boldly roamed her body, and although he could not feel her properly through the many layers of her gown, knowing he was touching her intimately almost made his senses come undone.

Belle had already completely lost her senses to him. If this was lust, she no longer cared. It was addictive, and he was intoxicating.

She loved him and she had enough love for the both of them. She would willingly surrender herself to him, he could take whatever he wanted, her heart, her soul...her body. She wanted him to take possession of her completely.

Her hands ran through his hair, twisting and pulling on it in desperation as they continued to kiss frantically. He sensed her willingness just as she sensed his need. He could have her. He could make her his.

And yet he couldn't...because she wasn't his to take.

And above all else, he could not bring himself to take away her innocence. She was untouched and pure, and he was not willing to sully her. To taint her. She was far too precious, and he was not worthy.

He broke their kiss, his breath ragged as he abruptly recoiled away from her like a wounded viper,

"I...cannot do this."

Breathing heavily, the instant confusion was clearly visible on her beautiful face,

"I don't...I don't understand...do you not want me sire?"

"Holy Hela Belle, have you heard yourself?"

He cried, his voice strained,

"How can you refer to me in such a way, even now? You make me feel like a dictator, and as if you're subserviently offering yourself to me."

"What are you talking about? Your position has nothing to do with how I feel just because I serve you loyally and address you respectful because you are king."

"But you are a princess!"

He roared, no longer able to contain his frustration,

"And I think we can forgo the formality and you could call me by my name now."

Her eyes rounded in shock. How did he know about her status back in Avonlea? But what vexed her more, was his sardonic tone and the way he was now reacting.

Keeping her voice calm, she eyed him steadily,

"My position no longer stands when I'm here. I may be the princess in Avonlea, but here I am a subject of Asgard."

"You are still considered royalty by your family regardless of where you may be. And fraternising with the enemy is strictly forbidden."

"You are not my enemy. And why should this change anything? If you knew all along then why did you kiss me?"

She demanded.

Visibly bristling, he turned his back on her,

"It does not matter. What matters is I cannot risk the throne. I've worked too hard to achieve my goals and I've come too far to throw it all away."

"I don't believe you."

She remarked bluntly,

"You just don't believe that I can love you. You could have happiness but you won't take the chance...you're a coward Loki. "

"No. It's quite simple really..."

He hissed, throwing her a withering look over his shoulder,

"...my power means more to me, than you."

To her horror, tears suddenly began to well up in her eyes. The coldness of his words chilling her to the bone,

"Well you've made your choice...and you're going to regret it. Because all you'll have is an empty heart...forever."

She turned around, holding her head high and walked back inside.

He stood rooted to the spot, her words resounding inside his head. If his heart was empty, then why did it ache like it did? He had everything his heart desired...didn't he?

No. Belle had been right all along. He didn't have everything his heart desired. It desired her, and he was choosing greatness over love.

He thought he had reigned in all his thoughts and feelings and had them under control until he heard the sound of the chamber door slamming shut. And in that instant he knew what he must do.

Destiny be damned, he had to follow his heart before it slipped from his grasp forever and into another's.

Racing through his chamber and out into the hallway, she heard the sound of his heavy booted footsteps bouncing off the walls.

She halted, and turned slowly to face him.

"Don't leave Belle..."

He spoke softly, his tone tinged with sadness,

"...I'm a fool. And if it is honesty you want then you shall have it...I feel as if a link exists between your heart and mine. And should that link be broken either by distance or by time, then my heart would cease to beat and I would die."

Completely floored by his proclamation, she stared at him wide-eyed and her own heart felt as if it may burst at any moment. Her mouth had gone incredibly dry, and she found herself temporarily lost for words. Which wasn't something that happened to her often.

His beautiful emerald eyes gazed at her imploringly,

"Please...stay with me."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen; Close Encounters_**

How had they ended up here, in this somewhat awkward yet delightfully exquisite situation?

After his heartfelt plea, he had watched with bated breath as Belle silently approached him, her face unreadable.

"I...I need to know what it is you're asking of me."

She had responded finally.

To which he had urged her to return with him to his chambers in order to talk in private.

Only they hadn't done any talking, for once the chamber door was closed they had all but fell into each other's arms once more, unable to resist the temptation of each other's lips.

He had no wish to discuss or explore the feelings he felt for her, nor was he willing to share the details of the prophecy with her. Once he began disclosing such information then he ran the risk of other darker secrets being exposed and as a result he knew she would recoil in horror and no doubt flee from him forever.

And even though he dare not think of the consequences of these actions, he wanted to be close to her tonight. As close to her as his senses and conscience would allow. Even though his pride said it was impossible, his experience and reason told him it was risky and pointless, his heart still whispered for him to give it a try. To take the chance.

"Stay with me Belle, don't leave me alone tonight."

He whispered softly between kisses, causing her heart to race.

He had spoken tenderly, and whilst he had undoubtedly behaved passionately she felt certain his actions weren't just driven by mere lustful craving. Perhaps his cold heart really was beginning to thaw.

Shaking like a leaf, she had permitted him to take her hand and lead her into his bed chamber.

Now they lay, still fully clothed, on his large ornate bed.

He did not attempt to kiss her again or touch her intimately.

Ensuring he remained respectful, instead he tenderly placed an arm around her waist and held her closely from behind.

She revelled in the heat and feel of his solid body pressing against her, and her heart turned somersaults due to the feeling of being lay in his arms.

Never before had she shared a bed with a man, in any sense of the word, and the fact that it was him made it all the more wonderful. Her nerves were jangling, and a part of her almost wished that she could experience his embrace without the inconvenient barrier of clothing. Such illicit thoughts made her blush, and she bit on her bottom lip hard as she tried to prevent her curious mind from wandering.

Yes she was innocent and would not willingly give herself to a man on a whim who did not love her, but she knew she would be sorely tempted to give in to him should he attempt to seduce her. He was intoxicating and addictive and she longed to feel as close to him as possible.

But Loki was adamant about not wanting to taint her. So even though he himself lay silently battling with his primal instincts, he was content to just be close to her. To have her in his arms, to be holding her. He savoured the flowery meadow scent of her hair and the way in which it tickled the tip of his nose as he leaned in against her. He had never felt such closeness before. Being in such close proximity to someone was not something he was accustomed to, yet it felt so natural with her.

They seemed to fit together perfectly, like two spoons in a drawer.

Sleep eventually came to them both, and it was Belle who awoke first the following morning as the first beams of sunlight streamed in through the long leaded windows of his chamber.

At first she was confused, waking in a bed that most certainly wasn't her own. She felt him stir behind her and the events of the previous night came flooding back. Her head felt slightly muggy, which was most likely due to the affects of the alcohol, but despite that her thoughts were still clear. She had spent the night with him. Now where did they go from here? She knew what she wanted. But his thoughts and feelings on the subject were still a mystery to be uncovered.

Turning slowly in the bed, she moved to face him. His long dark lashes grazed his high cheekbones as he slept peacefully. He looked so picturesque it made her breath stick in her throat.

Then without opening his eyes he suddenly spoke, startling her slightly,

"I can always sense when I'm being watched."

"You're very perceptive my lord."

She giggled, unable to resist teasing him.

His eyebrows raised, and he slowly opened one eye to look at her,

"My lord? Have you already forgotten to use my name?"

"That is something that would never happen..."

She replied with a gentle smile,

"...I would never forget your name, Loki."

He grinned wolfishly, and she swore she could see mischief dancing in his eyes,

"I rather like the sound of my name on your lips, I must make sure you say it more often."

"Loki...Loki...Loki"

She repeated deliberately before dissolving into a fit of girlish giggles as he was suddenly above her, threading his ams beneath her shoulders and hair.

"Hmmm, say it again."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, as he whispered against her ear, causing her to shudder,

"Don't defy me my beauty...say my name."

Her giggling ceased as she suddenly registered the closeness of their proximity and how he was positioned. It seemed only a second had passed, so fast she didn't know how he got there and didn't even consider analysing it.

He had just referred to her as a beauty...and more importantly 'his' beauty...

"Loki..."

She spoke softly now, her tone serious,

"...what do you want from me?"

She felt his body tense up, and a lengthy silence ensued. He never moved, instead he chose to bury his face in the curve of her shoulder as though reluctant to face her.

"I...do not know how to answer that."

He replied at long last, his words slightly flummoxing her.

"How about you just answer me plainly."

She retorted, grasping him by the shoulders and pushing him up in order to look at him.

"It is not that simple-"

"Why isn't it? If you do truly feel anything for me then please just be honest with me."

She begged.

"There are no words to define how I feel Belle. And whatever it may be, I should not have permitted it to happen."

"You can't control matters of the heart."

"But my heart should have no place in this..."

He retorted coldly,

"...and neither should yours. I have told you before, you don't know me."

"I know you well enough to love you."

"Do not say that"

He snapped, oblivious to the confused expression she now wore,

"You can't!"

"You can't control who I love any more than I can, so do not dismiss my feelings Loki..."

She cried, her indignation apparent in her face and voice,

"...it's you, it has always been you."

Her words hit him like a bucket of cold water as he suddenly recalled having heard her speak them before. But when? His mind frantically searched his memory, desperately trying to make sense of how her words seemed so familiar to him.

And then all at once it dawned on him, like a switch being flipped.

The dream...she'd said this before to him in his dream.

Trying to focus, he forced the thoughts from his mind, choosing to dismiss it as mere coincidence. He had to respond appropriately, but he wasn't thinking clearly due to being hampered with so many conflicting emotions, and the words he spoke tumbled passed his teeth before he was able to gather his thoughts,

"But it cannot be Belle, it is not destined to be."

Her small brow furrowed and he had to bite back a curse word. Never before had his silver tongue failed him so badly.

"How can you say that? How can you not believe that we were destined to meet? I had read all about you for so long, and had wished upon a million stars that I might hope to meet you someday, and then when I prayed to the gods...it was you who answered."

He baulked slightly at her sincere and heartfelt declaration, and his heart ached to believe her in spite of his head screaming warnings to act cautiously,

"But each of us have our own fate mapped out from the beginning, the Norns are the weavers of destiny and it is written that you must be with another."

She faltered slightly, his admittance visibly shaking her somewhat.

But then to his utter astonishment she shook her head determinedly,

"No one decides my fate for me. And I believe we all possess the power to alter our destiny if you want something badly enough. So what do you truly want?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, pushing aside the nagging doubt that threatened to take possession of him, in order to take control of his own destiny...if only for a brief moment.

"I want you..."

He admitted reluctantly, his porcelain skin noticeably colouring,

"...I want you to want me Belle."

"Oh Loki...I want you."

His eyes snapped open, and even knowing the words they'd just exchanged had also been shared between them in his dream, he could not resist smiling.

Looking in some ways like an uninhibited child, as he gazed down at her with eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries in the universe, she stared back at him with adoration. He was impossibly attractive. Handsome, dark and dangerous, and although usually composed there was always that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface.

"Damn, you're so beautiful in every way, my little witch."

Tears filled her eyes at his unexpected, almost unwilling worship. And the naked emotion evident in his eyes and tone increased her need for tenderness, for him.

As if sensing this he came down, into her arms, pressing his thin lips to hers. He was suddenly so close to her she couldn't even think, his entire body was atop her. A bolt of exhilarated fear shot through her. She had no idea what he planned to do...but she desperately wanted him to go ahead and do whatever it may be.

In the heat of the moment Loki's mind was filled with the kind of intentions she suspected, and he was terrified he'd come to his senses and not be able to face doing any of it. His hunger for her needed to be sated, he was greedy for her. His want had long since been replaced by need. He needed to devour her, to fill her, to take full possession of her exquisite body and consume her completely.

His kisses became more ardent with his rising passion as he reached beneath her dishevelled gown in order to run his palm along her trembling thigh. She could not suppress a ragged gasp escaping her throat, as she felt an unmistakable hardness, the clear indication of his arousal pressing against her. Her head spun, and a myriad of emotions flooded her.. embarrassment, nervousness, apprehension, and an inimitable excitement. Knowing she had this affect on him was a heady feeling indeed, and even though she had only a basic knowledge of the intimate act, she allowed her natural instinct to take over. Shifting herself beneath him, she bravely brought her legs up on either side of his slim waist, the movement like an unspoken invitation.

His lips trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her slender neck, across her collarbone and down further until they ghosted over the swell of her breast. She moaned softly, her hands gripping his leather armour as her back bowed, arching into him.

"Belle...are you...are you certain?"

His voice was strained, and his breathing hampered,

"As much as an honour and pleasure it would be for me to ravish you, surrendering your chastity is not to be taken lightly."

"There is no other I would rather give myself to..."

She whispered, as she reached up to tangle her fingers through his hair,

"...I am ready and I want you to take me Loki. Show me how it feels to be loved in such a way."

Every muscle in his body seemed to tense at her words, the fierce heat that surged through his veins almost driving him to the edge of insanity. He wanted her, she wanted him. But was he capable of taking her purity from her? He desperately wanted to, and a few weeks ago he would have leaped at the opportunity, and even took great relish in deflowering her. But things had altered drastically since then. His fondness and respect for her had increased to the point where he needed her to be absolutely sure. Losing her virginity would be a momentous event, but losing it to him was incredibly risky. Her reputation would be ruined, her father would be baying for his blood and she would forever be labelled for the rest of her life as a fallen princess who sullied herself by laying with the monstrous Loki.

He physically shuddered at the thought, yet still he was torn between his head and his heart.

...yes his heart. His loins were not overruling his mind, it was his heart. Belle wasn't just another serving wench or female courtier. He'd bedded his fair share of women in the past, those of which had given him the eye and he'd indulged them by partaking in a one night tryst or brief affair. But never before had his heart been involved. This was foreign territory to him and he felt inexplicably nervous himself.

"Belle..."

He moved against her with a gasp, and she knew he was going to protest further. As if he was denying his willing body and allowing his doubts to creep in.

She rained kisses down on his face, then onto his neck, which served to render him silent.

She admired and appreciated his respect and consideration for her, but she knew that he wanted her. And the insatiable longing she felt for him had been building and was now an ache. She ached for his touch, and was eager to finally feel like a complete woman. She wanted to break free from her cocoon of innocence. The desire she had read of in books, which she'd always found intriguing yet difficult to identify with, now paled in comparison to what she was feeling. She wanted them to conjoin, to feel his flesh on hers, to have him inside her. Blood rushed to her face as well as a certain other part of her body, at just the thought of it.

With trembling fingers, she brazenly fumbled to raise her gown in order to accommodate him. His eyes locked on her's and she saw his resolve crumble as his hands went to his belt, unbuckling it maddeningly slowly.

It was going to happen. All of her dreams, and fantasies were coming true. He had already begun to alter, she could transform him. Chase away any badness that remained with her love and devotion.

He was loosening his leather trousers, sucking in a deep breath to calm his anxiety, whilst she simultaneously held her breath as she prepared herself for them to become one...when all at once the unmistakable sound of someone pounding on the outer doors of his chambers, rumbled through the room.

He jerked abruptly and pulled away from her, clearly nonplussed by the noise he was hearing.

"Damn it, who the devil is that?"

"I thought no one ever disturbed the King in his private chambers?"

She managed, her breathing still heavy.

"They don't.."

He responded, as he rose, hastily rearranging his attire,

"...unless it is a matter of the upmost urgency. And it had better be, for their sake."

She watched him stomp across to the door, and then slipped out of the bedchamber closing the door behind him.

He crossed the room of his living quarters, his appearance transforming to that of Odin, before throwing open the door. He was greeted by a guard, who looked as uncomfortable as Loki now felt.

"My liege, it is with sincere regret that I have had to infringe upon your privacy-"

"Well you have already interrupted me now, what is it?"

He demanded gruffly.

"Sire, a visitor from Avonlea seeks an audience with you."

Even as the Alffather, Loki's complexion paled,

"Instruct Heimdall to permit them entrance."

The guard fidgeted nervously,

"Your highness, the gatekeeper has already granted the guest access. He awaits your in the throne room."

Incensed, Loki's face grew thunderous,

"Heimdall knows better than to forgo protocol by allowing a stranger from a foreign realm access into the palace."

"Yes my lord, but the stranger is none other than the King of Avonlea, and claims to be the father of your ward."

"M-my ward?"

He repeated, feeling as if he'd just received a blow to the chest, winding him.

"Yes sire, the young maiden who has taken up residence in the palace..."

The man went on, as though it was necessary to clarify whom he was speaking of, which only served to anger Loki further.

Heimdall and his meddling, these ignorant fools had no doubt unwittingly revealed that she was actually here. Scuppering his plans to deny all knowledge of Belle's existence. They had ruined everything.

But perhaps there was still a chance. He could concoct a story about her having since left, and feign ignorance to her whereabouts.

Yes! That might work.

Hurriedly, he ordered the guard to inform the King that he would be there directly and then dismissed him.

Raking his long fingers through his hair, he allowed his illusion to melt away before turning...and was rendered stunned to see Belle standing in the room behind him.

She looked visibly shaken, as though she had seen a ghost. Or even worse...had learned of one's arrival. A ghost from her past.

"My...my father is here?"

She exclaimed shakily, as if she wasn't sure to believe what she'd heard.

But she had just confirmed that she had heard. And Loki's guts began to churn.

...now what?...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Fate and Destiny_**

"How is it that my father has come to be here? And how could he possibly have known where to find me?"

Loki swallowed hard, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing in his throat.

That was a very good question, one that he himself was yet to find an adequate answer to.

That half-wit Gaston had been next to useless when it came to providing useful information.

"We need not concern ourselves with the trifling details at present."

He managed, forcing a tight smile.

"However, I must insist on you remaining here until I've spoken with your father in private."

Belle stared at Loki, her neat features crumpling into a confused frown.

"But why? You can trust me with your secret, I promise I won't betray you to him."

Loki's smile melted away and she saw his shoulders immediately tense.

"It is not that simple. He has come seeking answers and he will demand an explanation."

"So, I will explain."

She said, with a gentle smile that would make a lesser-man waver. But Loki was made of much stronger stuff.

"I'll make sure no blame is placed on you. I was the one who wanted to leave, and now I have the opportunity to explain everything. You helped me when I was desperate, I begged you for assistance, he must know that I left of my own free will-"

Her words dissolved as Loki snorted rudely, interrupting her before she had time to finish.

"He will not believe any of that. And besides, what if he should demand you return? What then? Have you forgotten about your betrothal?"

"Of course I haven't, but this is my chance to be bold and tell him how strongly I oppose my engagement to Gaston. He can't force me to return with him, or to marry."

"That won't keep him from trying."

Loki said leadenly, his expression gravely serious.

"He is family after all, he will try to coerce you, and use sentiment. Emotional blackmail can be a powerful weapon when wielded correctly. And you have your duties to your kingdom, he's bound to remind you of that."

"No."

Belle moved towards the object of her affections hastily, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She was desperate to make him understand.

Desperate to make him see that her love for him was greater, and extended far beyond, all family ties or Royal duty.

"You have to trust me Loki. He won't persuade me to go back. I won't leave you. I promised I would come with you forever. I won't break that promise. I intend to keep my word."

Loki deliberately avoided meeting her eyes and instead gazed straight ahead, staring blankly with unseeing eyes. He was blinded by a rising panic which was completely out of character for him. Everything was spiralling out of control, he felt like he was falling at a rapid rate head-first into the unknown, and was powerless to stop it.

Much like the time he had plunged from the bifrost into the depths of the endless abyss below.

"Your word."

He echoed, his voice surly.

"Is that what holds you to me? Nothing more than a promise you made under duress when you were desperate and not thinking clearly."

"No it isn't just that, of course it isn't...I love you!"

Brusquely Loki pulled away, freeing himself of her dainty hands. Everything was wrong, yet still felt painfully right. He was being unreasonable with her and he knew it, which made him feel even more wretched. He was an enormous hypocrite, he knew that also. Amongst other things, such as a liar, a manipulator and a coward.

"If you love me, then you will obey me by remaining here until I summon you."

He ordered, and with that he turned on the heel of his boot and stalked towards the door, taking long strides on his lean powerful legs.

"Obey you? I thought you wanted us to be equals? Haven't we become something more than just master and servant?"

Belle pointed out sadly.

She was deeply confused. He really was the most complicated individual she had ever met, but still she clung to the belief that she possessed the strength and breadth of character to handle his glorious complexity.

Loki hesitated at the door and allowed himself to steal a look at her.

By the Norns she was truly beautiful.

Beautiful, brave and gentle, and kind hearted.

And he wasn't deserving of any such loyalty and affection.

But the darker side of him selfishly wanted to keep her forever, and to hell with the consequences.

She was looking at him all softly and sadly, which stirred up all sorts of emotions that tried to poke and prod at the place in his heart where he never allowed anything to go.

Until recently that was, and he was still alarmed at how sudden and rapid these feelings had come on.

He'd never stood a chance.

"You have always been more than just a mere servant, or subject. You are my companion Belle, my little witch, and I care for you deeply. Which is why I am loathed to part with you. I cannot allow the bond we share to be broken."

"And it never will be."

She assured him.

"Well then, please, I beg of you for once to do my bidding without further objection. I must speak with your father alone."

A deafening silence descended on the room as Belle stood contemplating his request, until after a lengthy pause she finally nodded her agreement. Albeit begrudgingly.

Loki felt some of his anxieties immediately lift from him, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Perhaps there was still hope to rectify this. With his cunning, he was confident he could salvage the situation.

"Thank you. Rest assured, I shall send word for you to join us once I have had the opportunity to smooth over any misunderstandings. Now, I must go."

With that he hurriedly resumed the appearance of the Allfather, and slipped from the room, leaving an anxious Belle behind.

Nothing killed a moment of passion quite like being interrupted...and being interrupted by the arrival of his prospective lovers' father and threat to his realm, had doused Loki's fevered ardour more effectively than if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over his all too-eager body.

As he made his way along the echoing gilded hallways to the throne room, he pondered over whether or not the King of Avonlea's arrival had been a blessing or a curse.

Unarguably his presence in Asgard was most definitely unwelcome, but he had unwittingly prevented his daughter from possibly making a monumental mistake.

A few moments later, and she would have been relieved of her chastity...her virginity salaciously claimed by the wicked Loki.

He rubbed at his forehead, driven to distraction by an insane buzzing sensation in his head which was making it exceedingly difficult to think clearly.

He wasn't thinking clearly and hadn't been for some time.

He'd allowed his heart to overrule his head, and in turn, his loins.

Even now, despite being silently thankful for the untimely interruption, his fingers still twitched at the memory of last night, of how Belle's curvaceous hips and perfectly formed rear had felt through that irksome material of her dress.

Oh how he longed to get as close as possible.

For the longest time now, being unable to breach that physical barrier had tormented his every waking hour and even his subconscious thoughts, invading his sleep. Resulting in tantalising dreams which he awoke from with a racing heart, a film of sweat covering his body as he lay tangled in twisted sheets.

Perhaps he had completely lost his wits.

Matters of state were no longer a priority, and even the allure of power had grown less enticing in comparison to Belle's company.

He wanted to be with her always, and the need to just be able to reach out and touch her...to really feel her, was what he now strived for above all else.

Having held her closely in his arms had been a startlingly emotional experience. And the stolen kisses...feeling the softness of her silky outer thigh beneath his fingertips...had practically pushed him to the limit of his restraints.

She would have him believe that she loved him.

And she was willing to prove this by surrendering herself to him, even somehow managing to successfully convince him that she was ready and eager to engage with him in a sexual capacity.

He had abandoned all self-doubt, and was prepared to take full advantage of her willingness.

Although now, he reasoned with himself that coupling with her in such a way would not have sufficed. Fumbling beneath layers of heavy clothing would not do.

No, he wanted to strip away every last scrap of material and allow himself to indulge in the sinful delight of feeling her naked form writhing beneath his own.

To worship her exquisite body, slowly, intimately.

It would be more, so much more, than just simple sex...

He wanted to make love to her.

And yes, there was a significant difference.

Due to dwelling too long on the subject, he felt his arousal returning and so hastily attempted to shook off his lust. Forcing aside such inappropriate thoughts, and banishing them to the back of his mind.

That was quite enough of that.

Now was not the time or place to mull over such things.

Not when he was about to meet with her father.

He reached his destination, and swept into the throne room grandly, dismissing all guards in order to conduct his meeting in private.

"So, you are the king of Avonlea I presume?"

He stated using the intimidating voice of a disgruntled Odin.

"What may I ask, brings you to the realm eternal? As a rule there is generally no place for your kind here. We Asgardians are most selective about whom we choose to associate with."

The stocky, middle aged man with greying brown hair eyed Loki with a measured amount of disdain, whilst visibly shifting slightly, displaying an unmistakable nervousness.

"Yes, I am King Maurice of Avonlea."

He replied somewhat apprehensively, his beady eyes darting to and fro across Loki's face - the face of Odin - as if attempting to read his thoughts.

"And I see you forgo any pleasantries in your dealings with those who you believe to be beneath you...King Odin."

Intimidatingly, Loki began walking slowly around him in wide circles, eyes boring into his head.

"That is because we are a higher race of beings. You are as we speak, in the presence of a God, so therefore I would urge you to state your business swiftly and be gone. I have much more important matters to attend to than some lost princess of a far away land, whom you have wrongly assumed to be in residence here."

"I have it on good authority that she is here. Irrefutable proof that you are holding her here as your prisoner."

"Is that so?"

Loki fired back coolly.

"Yes...and that you, are in fact not who you claim to be at all."

King Maurice added bravely, to Loki's immense surprise.

So, the man wasn't as spineless as he looked.

"Those are bold accusations you make, King Maurice of Avonlea. And if I were to indulge you, for instance let us pretend for arguments sake that you are correct to some extent...tell me, what precisely do you intend to do about it?"

He came to a halt behind the Avonlea King, who turned around hurriedly, clearly fearing having his back towards the trickster God. And with good reason.

Loki would freely admit that in that moment the urge to run him through with his spear, was dangerously tempting.

That would solve so many problems, yet regrettably create more.

Besides, this was Belle's father and he knew she'd never forgive him if any harm came to the King by his hands.

King Maurice looked visibly shocked, as if completely blindsided by Loki's indirect admittance of guilt, and he fumbled to find the words to respond.

"I...I intend to strike up a bargain with you. War can be avoided, and your sordid secret does not have to become public knowledge...if you return Belle to me."

Loki smiled, and even as the Allfather, his impish trademark grin would've been identifiable to those who would recognise it.

"Your presumptuousness betrays your naivety. Giving further validation to my belief that you mortals are the fools I've always taken you for. The Aesir will not believe your claims. You are nothing here, so you cannot threaten to expose me. Spread as much malicious gossip, or fabricate as many false and absurd rumours as you like...it will be ignored."

"The testimony of a fellow Asgardian will not be ignored!"

Maurice exclaimed, his neck turning a dusky shade of pink due to rising anger.

"Yes, your man Hoenir...he is willing to testify to your elder chieftains that you have my daughter here, and that he's seen with his own two eyes that you are the wicked Loki."

Much to his annoyance, the Kings words had the desired effect on Loki, as he drew back in horror. Completely stunned.

Hoenir?

Odin's most loyal and trusted emissary and right-hand man had betrayed him? And for what?

The reward offered for information leading to Belle's whereabouts?

That traitorous fool.

No wonder he had not yet returned from Avonlea. Instead of seeking out the source of the prophecies Belle had read of, he had in fact gone back there to double-cross him.

Furious now, Loki momentarily lost all composure. His cool demeanour crumbling like a pillar of salt.

"It is not possible."

He hissed.

"He cannot have seen any such thing."

"In the presence of myself and Sir Gaston, Hoenir witnessed you in your true form. I have enlisted the aid of a sorceress who was able to evoke a vision of you, as yourself...in the company of my daughter. And as a faithful servant to the real king Odin, he will do whatever is necessary to reinstate the Allfather. So unless you return Belle to me, you will be brought to justice."

Loki listened with growing agitation, his jaw set so hard he felt his face might actually crack.

"You may have bought Hoenir's testimony...but when this is settled you shall return him to me, do you understand? So that I can take great pleasure in removing his head from his treacherous body, and have it mounted on a spike."

Maurice blanched slightly, then nodded slowly.

"That can be arranged. Depending on your willingness to comply with my request. I want my daughter back."

"Your daughter is not my prisoner. She had valid reasons for wanting to leave, and you can ask her for yourself. I did not take her against her will. She merely had no desire to be married off to some dim-witted oaf whom she does not care for."

"Belle understands her responsibility to her subjects. Sir Gaston is Lord LeGume's eldest son, and it is necessary for her to marry him in order to keep our kingdom safe."

Maurice explained, shrinking back slightly as Loki advanced towards him menacingly.

"Safe from what? What part does this LeGume play in the safety of your precious kingdom?"

"Lord LeGume can provide troops to fight alongside my own in the Ogre battles. We must protect Avonlea from the threat of war, as you must protect Asgard...and yourself."

Loki felt an all too familiar stab of resentment and frustration, as the Kings words circled around his head.

He knew personally how it felt to be used.

Odin had once had similar intentions for him, to use him as a means to an end, to bring about an alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim.

"So, Belle becomes nothing more than a bargaining tool? Just a useful pawn in a twisted game of politics? No. I think not."

He ground the words out angrily through clenched teeth.

"Treaties be damned. She will never marry that man. I will ensure that it does not happen, he shall never see the light of day again. Trust me."

"Trust you?"

Maurice scoffed, though he instantly regretted it as Loki's hand darted forwards and clenched him tightly around the throat.

"Trust my rage."

He spat, his eyes like two glowing coals.

"It...it is of no importance now anyway."

The King gasped, turning a startling shade of puce which prompted Loki into relinquishing his grip.

"The LeGume's would not want their son entering into a marital contract with a disgraced princess. You have ruined her, I doubt there will be anyone in the whole of Avonlea who'd be willing to have her now that..."

He faltered, reluctant to speak the words out loud. As if they were too shameful to utter.

Loki let out a bone-chilling laugh. Despite having absolutely nothing to laugh about.

On the contrary he rather felt like crying, even though he wasn't in the habit of being a slave to such emotions.

But he'd slipped on his armour now, his mask of arrogant indifference.

He was so accustomed to hiding behind it as a defence, it was like wearing a second skin for him.

"How ironic that your daughter is no longer of any use to you, due to having associated with the likes of me. I'm rather loathed to admit that I have not had my wicked way with her now, in fact I rather wish I had. Then at least her ruined reputation would be well deserved."

Loki saw Maurice's hands ball into fists, and he smiled with a sickening level of self satisfaction.

Perhaps it was in his nature after all. It felt undeniably good goading this odious little man.

And as twisted as it seemed, the thought of Belle having to live a celibate life elsewhere, lessened the hurt ever so slightly.

The pain of her leaving and having to marry another, would be even more unbearable.

"You are a beast of a man."

Maurice said gruffly.

"You deserve to be put on trial and sentenced to death for the crimes you have committed."

"How dare you. Who are you to sit in judgement of me?"

Loki growled fiercely.

"Not I, but the council of elders. Your brother, the mighty Thor. And Odin once he has taken his rightful place as King. You will be put on trial for usurping the throne, and whatever other ghastly deeds you are responsible for whilst ruling over Asgard."

Loki's head was pounding now, and he was desperately trying to steady his breathing and calm his mind.

He had narrowly escaped the gallows, the executioners blade, before.

This time he knew he wouldn't be so fortunate, especially without his mother to intervene and beg for mercy on his behalf.

The dreaded prophecy would come to fruition.

He would meet his untimely end.

And yet death would be kinder than lifelong imprisonment.

He could not go back there.

The heavy silence of the prisons was stifling, and at night he had regularly been plagued with panic attacks as he felt the walls closing in on him.

Thoughts of the outside world only brought torment and misery.

All the simple things that he previously took for granted, he had longed for. Such as the smell of jasmine in the summer night air, the sweet melody of the nightingale singing in the woods, the pale beauty of the moon in the midnight blue sky streaked with grey.

But he was trapped...trapped and suffocating.

His heart beat heavily within his chest now at the memory. He would much rather die with dignity, and escape the humiliation and torture of being contained like a fish in a bowl.

But the prophecy could still be reversed.

He didn't have to choose this path.

The path that lead to certain death.

King Maurice was offering him a life-line.

All he had to do was give up Belle and he would live.

But life without Belle...could he endure that? Or would that be a fate worse than death?

"You cannot ask this of me!"

He supplied with a snarl.

Maurice looked at him now almost pityingly, which only served to anger Loki further.

"Do you really believe that she would want to remain here with you? Once she learns of what you have done, to Gaston, to King Odin... she will be appalled, and will want nothing more to do with you...you beast! It is better that you hand her over willingly, and then she need never know the full extent of your crimes."

Belle was anxiously pacing the floor of Loki's chambers, awaiting to be summoned to the throne room.

What was taking so long?

Surely there couldn't be that much to discuss?

Her nerves were frayed and her bottom lip sore from biting on it nervously.

Just when she was about to sit down, mindful of wearing out her shoes from her continuous pacing back and forth, the door to the chambers opened.

She stopped dead in her tracks, as she suddenly found herself face to face with her father.

"Papa!"

She exclaimed, and rushed forwards to greet him.

Maurice threw his arms around his daughter, and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Oh Belle! Thank god you are safe."

"I am perfectly safe papa..."

She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"...but I have missed you."

"You need never miss me again. I am here to take you home, where you belong."

Belle immediately stiffened, her eyes snapping open.

She saw Loki over her father's shoulder, and was struck by his solemn expression.

"Papa, I'm...I'm not going back."

She told him sadly but firmly, pulling back in order to look up at him. His face was stern but she stood her ground.

"I made a promise, and-"

"None of that matters now. Your place is at home, with me."

Maurice stated flatly.

"I searched all over for you, even enlisting the help of an enchantress in order to find you. And when I discovered the wicked Loki was holding you captive-"

"He wasn't holding me captive."

She broke away from her father, and gestured towards Loki, who remained eerily silent.

"I chose to come here...and I'm choosing to be with him."

She saw her father's aged brow forge into a deep scowl, and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you saying you've fallen in love with him?"

The words hung in the air between them like a fog.

She chanced a small smile, dipping her head in an attempt to hide her blushes.

"Yes, and I feared you wouldn't understand, that you'd want it to be over-"

"It must be."

Maurice cut her off ominously, rendering her silent.

"Promise me that you will try and forget him? That you will return to Avonlea with me and never see him again?"

He moved towards her, and attempted to place his hands on her arms but she instinctively brushed him off, skirting backwards out of his reach.

"Father, I'm no longer a child!"

"You don't understand what this man will do to you. What he's already done."

"No, you don't understand."

Belle raised her voice assertively.

"It's my life!"

Loki stood looking on in pained anguish, watching his beloved Belle bravely confront her father...for him.

What was he to do?

Was he capable of going through with this?

With classic timing, the King gave Loki a slow deliberate look.

Not a word was spoken between them, but he understood.

The time had come.

He had to uphold his end of the bargain, in order to save himself.

He cleared his throat hastily, not trusting his voice to not waver.

"Belle, perhaps you ought to listen to your father. He clearly cares for your well being."

He said shakily, mustering as much conviction as he could.

But even as he spoke the words, he himself could hear how empty and false they sounded.

"Your people need you. And I will only bring you heartache."

"In time, you will no longer love him."

Maurice interjected for good measure, and Loki had to fight the temptation to smack him across the mouth.

"N-no!"

She cried, her eyes growing wild and tearful.

"You don't get to decide how I feel or what I do...I do."

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm sorry."

Maurice said darkly, and Loki felt the panic frothing in his throat.

Her father was about to expose his darkest secrets, reaffirming that he was in fact a monster, and he couldn't permit that to happen.

Rather she hate him for turning his back on their love, than look upon him with utter disgust and contempt.

"Enough!"

He roared, his sudden outburst startling them both, his beautiful green eyes shining with fury.

"Belle, I command you to leave. Do not make this any harder than it already is."

His words cleaved through her like a blade, drawing blood.

She felt like a lead weight had been placed on her chest, slowly crushing her to death.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

She demanded.

"Why are you sending me away? What are you not telling me?"

"Please...this must be where it ends. It is the only way."

He could sense her moving away from him emotionally now as well as physically, and what he felt bordered on physically painful.

"The only way? I don't believe you. What if for once you were to choose love over greatness?"

Belle said sadly, fighting to suppress a sob.

"But you can't can you? I'm not a fool Loki, you're just too much of a coward to be honest with me."

Unable to refrain, he took a half-step towards her, his hands outstretched, but she turned away from him, and talking to her back was no easier than saying these words to her face.

"Belle...please...you don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why you won't fight for us. Clearly you don't feel for me at all."

"That's not true!"

His tall frame sagged slightly, his shoulders slumping forwards.

"It is the prophecy...Belle, my life hangs in the balance. If you remain here, it is sealing my fate."

Her stomach lurched violently, making her feel quite nauseated, and an icy chill crept along her spine.

"The prophecy? Then, why didn't you tell me this before?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her one visible eye narrowed.

In an instant she had gone from being angry and indignant, to heartbreakingly sad.

"So, what you are saying is that I must leave, in order for you to live?"

He saw her bottom lip trembling, and he stared at her hopelessly. He nodded almost imperceptibly, his face contorted by failed words.

This was the truth, but a twisted version of it. In fact it was so twisted and distorted, it barely resembled the truth anymore.

"Please Loki, explain to me why my being here will cause your undoing? Help me to understand."

She asked. She begged.

He wanted to retract what he had said, to tell her how much she meant to him, and to tell Maurice to to go to Hell, and the prophecy be damned.

But he couldn't.

Belle had been right all along, he was a coward.

The words he longed to speak remained elusive, kept out of reach by his lack of courage, and his logical mind which insisted on overriding his heart.

He was silent for a heartbeat too long, and Belle sighed deeply. Her eyes cast downwards in despair.

"I see. Even now you still can't be honest with me or speak plainly."

Slowly she turned to her father.

"I will return home with you papa, if it means that Loki's life will be spared. But you are no better than he is. I make my own choices in this world. No one decides my fate for me."

She was feeling heavy, and strange and hollow inside. The blood chugging through her veins, forcing little ripples of blood out to her throbbing temples.

Her knees wobbled slightly, and for a horrifying moment she feared they may actually buckle on her.

This was like a bad dream.

An awful nightmare, and she kept silently praying that she would wake up at any moment.

Maurice looked at her gravely, and offered her his arm for support.

She linked her own arm through his, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut but the tears pushed out past her lashes, and she hurriedly wiped them away with her hand.

Loki felt the panic squeeze his chest, and hastily reached out, catching her by the hand.

"Belle I..."

He stared at her, his voice breaking with emotion as the words caught in his throat, and in that moment she saw a haunting shade of innocence, a vulnerability she'd never dared hope she might witness in him.

But it was too late.

They could never be.

She had to give up on her love for him, if it meant she could be his saviour.

He was so precious to her. She wasn't able to put into words, the love she felt for the wretched trickster God.

"I love you."

She choked out, before dissolving into tears.

"Goodbye Loki."

She squeezed his hand gently, before Maurice steered her away, escorting her out through the door, forcing Loki to let go.

He watched them leave, and he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt a hard rush of emotion like he'd never felt before. It was unstoppable, and suddenly he felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest, silent tears streaking a path down his face.

What had he done?

He'd saved himself, but at what cost?

He should never have allowed her into his heart, and he cursed himself for his weakness. For his stupidity, for allowing himself to open up to her. To drop his guard and grant her entry into his emotions. To feel for her.

He would've been far better served by anger and resentment.

Love was folly. He should've known better.

He fell to his knees, letting out a strangled cry of bitter frustration and despair, and in his rage was temporarily overcome by madness, as he began beating his fists against the stone floor until they bled.

The pain was excruciating, yet still it paled in comparison to the pain he felt inside.


End file.
